Shooting Stars
by asterisque
Summary: DISCONTINUED. AU: The fiancee is too beautiful for words... “You want a WHAT?” “We need some time apart!” “This isn't a two month relationship! You can't just take a damn break!” ...But not arguments... Welcome to the life of Sasuke and Sakura...
1. Fly Away

**Disclaimer: Nahh. Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry ppls, I had to post this again! Seriously, the all damn tiny annoying lil' grammatical errors were **_**hurting**_** me. (I even spelt **_**disclaimer**_** wrong.)**

**Chapters will be short. BTW. I got this idea from a song and it's mv. (Not in English) So I'll have to translate it later, if I wanna put it in the fic.**

_**IMPORTANT**_** The plot isn't all mine. (only the prologue isn't mine) I've seen this plot quite a lot in fanfiction. Okay so, the **_**prologue **_**isn't**** my mine. BUT the **_**storyline **_**is**

* * *

**Fly, Away. . .**

_-x-X-x-_

* * *

-

"You want a WHAT?" A furious pink haired beauty hotly demanded to the passive heartthrob standing in front of her.

"A break. Look its o-" He tried to reason.

"No. No it's not okay!" She wouldn't let him.

"If you let me-"

"No! I will not let you finish!" She interrupted him again. What did he need to explain? He had NO right to even _suggest_ such a thing. So why should she even let him _explain_ anything to her.

"You want us to take a damn break! I get it!"

"Sak-"

"Don't Sakura me!" She didn't need this. She didn't deserve this.

"What were you even thinking! What were you THINKING? Asking me something like that!"

As soon as the question left her mouth he knew he had no answer. What had he been thinking? He knew she was going to act this way. Why did he even utter the words 'we' and 'break' in the same sentence to her?

"We are fucking engaged! Soon to be married! This isn't some two month relationship!" he heard her scream at him.

He clenched his fists. He tried to calm his anger. Who knows what'll happen if he raises his voice at her. One of them had to be in control.

"You're over-" he tried to calm her down.

"OVERREACTING?! I'M NOT OVERREACTING! I'M UNDER-REACTING!"

. . .and unfortunately it wasn't working. . .

"Saku-"

Nothing was working.

"For fuck sake Sasuke! You can't just take a damn _break._ If you want to take back the engagement just say it! Don't make up some pathetic excuse."

He clenched his fists harder. His teeth clenched. Taken aback by what she said a feeling of regret filled his system. What? Panic began to flood through him. Is that what she thinks he wants? To not marry her?

"That's not what I want! Sakura, you know I love you–" he tried _almost_ desperately.

"No! Sometimes I really don't!"

Now _that_ hurt.

"_But_ you and I also know that this, whatever it is we have here isn't working. All we do is fight and when we're not fighting we're ignoring each other. Do you remember the time when all we did was work and have sex?" he needed her to understand. He was doing this to strengthen their fading bond.

"What does our sex have to do with this…Big deal, so we don't have sex as much as we-"

"As much? Sakura." This time he cut her off. This time he seethed. He couldn't control his rage. "For fuck sake! It's like we don't have any sex anymore! And it does have something to do with it! This relationship will fall apart if we don't settle things! I think a break will be good for us!"

"Well, I think your wrong! And if you want to have sex why not take your new co-star for a ride and be the man-whore that you are!"

His onyx eyes flashed with fury. What the fuck? She brought Karin into it. It wasn't Karin's fault! She had no right to blame someone else for her childishness.

"God Sakura. Stop acting like a child! This is not about Karin!" he said harsher then he had meant to, and immediately regretted it when he saw her face.

It was slightly flushed with frustration. He saw her fists also clenched. Big green glossy eyes wide, looking at him incredulously. A shocked and heartbroken expression on her angelic face. She looked so fragile. So broken. He just wanted to hug and kiss her and tell her that he loved her. But that wouldn't solve anything.

Sakura regain her composure and retorted.

"When did I ever say this was ever about Karin! Why do you always change the subject when Karin is mentioned! And if I'm too fucking childish for you, go marry someone that passes your _standards!_"

Okay. He knew he made a mistake defending Karin. She didn't have to rub it in his face.

"Sakura. Karin's just someone I had a relationship with. I've had relationships with many other girls before! But there's only one that I'm engaged with…"

She threw her hands up in the air hysterically. "Well tell me when you start to regret it! We'll take your damn 'Break.'!!"

With that she began roaming the room, throwing what ever she needed into a huge luggage bag.

Sasuke leaned his body against the wall, arms crossed against his toned muscular chest and eyes closed.

"What do you think you're doing Sakura?"

"What the fuck do you think?"

"You stay here. I'll go somewhere else." He commanded firmly. No way was he letting her outta here. Knowing her she'll probably go stay with some _guy_, he hated, and he knew his possessiveness would get the best of him.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

How dare he? How dare he demand anything from here after what he'd just made her do?!

"Where are you going to stay." He demanded from her. There was _no_ way, no fucking _way_ in _hell_ he was going to let her stay under the same roof with a man that was not him.

"It's none of your business! But don't you worry. I have people that actually _care_ about me!"

And with that, she stormed out of the bed room door before he would stop her or say anything. She ran past the maids and butler not listening to a word they were saying. She blocked everything out.

She had to get out of there. If she didn't she's scared she'll break down right then and there. And he'll see her crying _for_ him. She needed him to know she just as strong as he was and that if he could handle this . . . then so could she!

Warm tears over glistened her eyes, threatening to fall. She couldn't even blink for she knows they'll fall, and she knows. . .after the first few drops. . .they won't stop falling.

She quickly scrambled into her posh silver car, her keys fumbling into the hole. She started the engine and drove straight out of the gate.

When the poignant girl was steadily on the busy streets, a shaky hand reached for her slim pink cell phone. Speed dialing someone. . .

After a few rings. . .

"Hello?" A curt deep voice answered.

"H-hi. . ." She cursed.

Damn it. She sounded sad just then didn't she?

"Sakura? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Where are you?" As soon as the man on the other line heard her tone of voice, he bombarded her with worried questions.

Despite what she was feeling she couldn't help but smile. At least there was someone who'll never stop caring about her.

Clearing her heavy throat she began more firmly, "I need a place to stay for a little while."

"What? Why? Did something happen with Sasuke?"

". . . it's…a little difficult . . . to explain. . .I…just. . .please. . ." Kami. She didn't know what to say. What should she even say?

"Alright. Alright. I'll get a room ready. Mina and Shin will be happy you're staying. But you'd better explain when you get here."

She smiled. She loved Mina and Shin like her own. The twins were unbelievably adorable. This'll be good. She could help him take care of them. She knows things got hectic for him when his wife died 3 years ago.

"Thank you . . ." was all she could say.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, how will Sasuke take this? Hmm... I don't think he's going to **_**take**_** it at all really. . . XD**

**Any guess on who it is?! Free chocolate chip cookie with ice-cream to anyone that gets it right! (It's not who you don't think it is! XD)**

**Please Review:D**


	2. Fly and Hide

**A/N: Finally. Haha plot bunny is still alive. Yay!!**

**(Soooo Sorry!! Errrgh I had to re-post this again. I swear there's always something with this fic that needs me to fix. Anyways I made the stupidest mistake. . . The guy Sakura's with has twin son and daughter NOT twin sons. Blehh.) **

**R&R!!**

* * *

_x-X-x_

The cream coloured wooden door closed with a soft click. A panting woman tightened her grip on her large case while leaning her back on the door for support.

What the hell had just happened?

Did he seriously ask them to take a damn break? It was unbelievable. Absolute, fucking ludicrous.

How could he? How dare he?

She bit her lip to hold herself together. Inevitably she felt her eyes grow hot, her vision started to blur. She looked down at the coldness on her left hand around her ring finger. It was her engagement ring. Their engagement ring. She closed her eyes to stop the salty liquid from leaking down.

How did it get like this?

The object that occupied that sacred finger used to shine. Whenever she looked at it, it would always make her smile broaden that much more. Whenever she thought about it, it would always make her blush. When she touched it, it would always send a warm and fuzzy, fluttering sensation down to the pits of her stomach. The soft white-gold texture would gleam with radiance that a quad-trillion dollar anything could never out do. The pink diamond would playfully sparkle with the message 'Yes! I am engaged!'

But now. . .

It was dull. It didn't shine, sparkle or gleam. The band seemed boring, dreary and ancient. And the diamond. . .well, you may as well replace that with a pink stone and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. It didn't make her feel better. It was simply, just there.

"Sakura. You're here." A deep voice called her out of her thoughts.

She starred into his caring eyes and couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

The tall handsome man grinned back at her. Walking over to her, he grabbed her suitcase.

"Well, let's settle you in and then you explain."

"Yes. Lets!" She replied more cheerfully, then cast her eyes down again when the reality of it all sunk in. "You know I'm sorry about this. . ." She said more softly.

He turned his head back around and smirked.

"You know you're always welcome here Saku."

She opened her mouth to reply when-

"AUNTIE SAKI!!" Two booming voices called out to her. Two whirlwind blobs of colour flashed in front of her before they tackled her down to the carpeted floor.

"Auntie Saki!! Auntie Saki! We missed you!!" They bobbed up and down while hugging her.

"Are you REALLY staying here!?!"

"Will you tuck us into bed!?!"

"Are you going to cook for us!?!"

"Can you stay in my room!?!"

"No, no! Stay in MY room. Pleeeeease?!"

"That's not fair! I asked her first!" The two little twins playfully argued about whose room 'auntie Saki' was going to sleep in.

"Mina-chan! Shin-kun! It's good to see you too!!" She giggled seeing how excited they were.

It made her feel so special seeing their actions.

Thinking back to their father's statement before.

"_You know you're always welcome here Saku."_

She felt a delighted sense of gratitude and happiness tingle her systems. It almost made her need to hold back tears of joy.

'_Yes. Yes I do know.'_

The man grinned and watched as a boy and girl grabbed each of the glowing woman's hand and pulled her into another room before calling a maid to take the suitcase up to Sakura's room.

* * *

The next morning, a tall brooding man walked into the crowded studio room. Hands buried in his pocket and looking pissed off, his gorgeous face dark and frustrated. As soon as he had stepped into the building everyone felt as if there was a storm approaching his powerful aura clouding what was meant to be a sunny happy day. He sat down on her nearest sofa and crossed his hands against his finely chiseled chest.

"Wow. Who shoved a stick up your ass today?" A good-humored blonde man mock questioned his best friend.

Everyone else in the room gulped knowingly. Oh shit Naruto. Bad move. They knew how Sasuke was when he was ticked off.

Sasuke whipped his head to Naruto's direction giving him a hard death glare.

Hmm. It could have been worse.

"You're right. The real question is. . ." He paused for effect. And achieved it when he saw everyone holding their breath. ". . .who shoved _another_ stick up your ass today? Cause ya know I'm pretty sure there's one there everyday. . ." He said it as if it was the most casual thing in the world, trying to lighten to mood.

The stoic man remained unmoved.

"Or maybe you didn't get some from Sakura last night? Huh?"

The crowd's eye widened. He did it this time.

Bad. Baaaad move.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NARUTO!!" The agitated man's voice pierced everyone's ears. The sound made the females in the room jump. Now something's definitely up.

The fox man let out an annoyed snort, clearly not liking the lead-star's attitude.

The doors burst open and Kakashi stormed in.

"What happened here?" He scanned the room to find Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Sasuke, Tsunade and other casts and crew.

Here comes Sasuke's perverted manager.

"I'll tell you what happened!" This time it was Ino's voice that shocked everyone.

"YOU!" She pointed an accused finger at the hot man. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

Sasuke looked at her with raised eyebrows. The right answer would be 'no'. But was _she_ insane? She just yelled at THE Uchiha Sasuke!

They were oblivious to the sound of the door opening again. This time four figures walked into the room, no one paid attention.

"How could you!! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU!?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She felt a hand on her shaky shoulder and looked up to find worried cerulean eyes boring into her sky ones.

"Ino, calm down." Her lover whispered softly into her ear.

Everyone else was confused. What the hell did Sasuke do now?

"How could you . . .break up with . . .her?" Her eyes saddened and her voice barely audible.

There was no question as to WHO _she_ was.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH HER!?" An outraged Tsunade and Kakashi yell at the same time.

The people who already knew didn't move a muscle, however the people that weren't aware were completely and utterly shocked. From the unnoticed people by the door one of them had a pleased expression on their face. This didn't go unnoticed by Ino and she glared at the stunning-looking yet evil red haired bombshell.

"I didn't break up with her," he managed out through clenched teeth, his eyes were closed. "We had a mutual agreement to take a break before the big day."

Something in Temari snapped.

"Right. By 'we' you mean 'you', 'mutual agreement' is code word for 'drove her away.', and 'break' is another way of saying 'I'm having second thoughts'" She said icily. Satisfied that she got a glare in return she continued.

"And as for big day… when is that by the way Sasuke? If she still even wants to marry you."

Well, it was about time she spoke up. She had an uncanny knack for hitting the nail right on the head.

Sasuke visibly clenched his fist. Well of course she still wants to marry him. He knew she loved him like hell. And if one of them were to call the whole thing off it would most likely be him not her. But of course he wouldn't do that. This break was to strengthen their relationship not because he was having second thoughts. Definitely not. Or so he kept telling himself.

"Well if they really love each other of course they'll get married." A overly melodic voice said. Although the statement sounded like it meant well, Temari knew there was an ulterior motive and double meaning to the comment that was just given by the lead female.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up before I go over there and screw up that pretty face of yours."

"Don't speak to her like that Temari." Sasuke commanded out, almost angry. Sakura's friends shot him an incredulous look.

Did he just. . .

. . .Defend Karin??

Karin gave a disappointed look. "Did I say something wrong?"

The fiery blonde opened her mouth to speak but the raven heartthrob beat her to it.

"No. No you didn't" He informed firmly, giving her the evil eye. Karin flashed her a smirk.

"So where is she now?"

Everyone was curious to answer of that question.

Subsequently, that had been the reason why he was pissed off earlier.

He didn't know where the fuck she was.

He tried calling her, txting, emailing, everything. She didn't return any of the attemps.

"He doesn't know." The crew's eyes immediately went to the source of the voice. There standing in the middle of the opened door was. . . Sai.

The leading star shot out from his seat. His toned legs taking him across the room quickly. Then he did the unexpected. He seized the only slightly smaller man by the collar and rammed him into the door frame.

"Tell me." He began in a deadly tone. "Is she with you?"

Sai remained silent.

"Sasuke let go of him!" he ignored all their protests and light warnings the others were giving him.

"That is not your business anymore." The raged man growled. Sasuke jerked the captive man harder and smashed him down again.

A dark malice smirk graced his features.

"What? Can't she even last five minutes without you?" he enquired distastefully. The others shook their heads unbelievingly. Can he _hear_ himself? Did he know what he was saying or who he was talking about?

The girls in the room, besides Karin, wanted to slap him. How could he say this about her?

"I knew she would go running to you or him," Sasuke motioned his head toward Naruto. "Or my brother."

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DROVE HER AWAY!" it was Sai who screamed.

His face darkened that much more. Twisting it into a disgusted look he starred hard, his fist clenched the dark material under Sai's neck harder.

"I told her she could have the house." He gave everyone an 'I told you so' look.

"And what? Let you bunk in with that woman?" He nodded towards Karin and gave Sasuke an 'are you stupid?' look. "Better her with me or Naruto than you with Karin, considering your past"

That did nothing to faze Sasuke. Actually, he considered staying with her, they needed to catch up, as friends of course. He cruelly sneered.

"So she is with you."

Sai ignored the question.

"Let go."

"ANSWER ME!" Sasuke yanked the patient man's collar harder again.

"Let me go."

He snorted before giving one last hard slam, and let go of the man. Wiping his hands as if Sai's touch soiled him he stomped out of the room and tall building.

Not long after.

"Alright that's it! Show's over!! EVERYONE LEAVE! NOW!" Tsunade, the director commanded.

Shizune, her assistant sweat-dropped.

"What she means is, sorry we can't film without our lead. Meet back here tomorrow, seven o'clock sharp!" She smiled at the cast and crew.

Each gave their own acknowledgement and strolled out too.

"Lets hope Mr I-own-the-world has calmed down by then." Kakashi muttered out.

Although everyone knew, it wasn't likely. They're never going to get this movie done in time. And the fans and producers were getting restless. They can be no more delays. The premier date has been set and it's supposed to be one of the biggest nights in film history.

* * *

The gorgeous idol drove on the hectic street. His expensive black convertible had its hood down. Dark stylish sunglasses hid his eyes and shirt half unbuttoned. The wind blew mildly making his dark locks even messier. He had one hand maneuvering the steering wheel while the other arm on the window frame, fingers clutching a cigarette. Each female he past ogled and swooned over the very appealing and sexy sight. He was attracting everyone's attention and he didn't even know it.

He breathes in the tobacco and lets out a puff.

He has to find her.

It wasn't that he was a total hypocrite and couldn't let her go, when he was supposed to be the one that left and she letting him go. But it was the fact that she had left him.

She left him for Sai, or Naruto or whoever, when he told her to stay at the house.

It wasn't a matter of him not being able to handle the day without her. It was a matter of principle and pride.

She _left _him, ran from him. She couldn't even reason with him and now she's staying at some other guy's house, and that fact alone drove him to hell. Sure, he thought about staying with Karin but he would never actually do it, he wasn't that stupid. He knew Sakura would break if he did. He didn't want to hurt her. And anyway he only considered staying with that woman to prove to her and himself that there was absolutely nothing between the two anymore.

And yet… it was _her_ that tormented him, his feelings.

And for that reason he would find her. And take her home. That's when the real break will begin. From then on it would be no communicating, seeing or talking of any sort.

He will have to tell her the ground rules. Definitely NO DATING ANYONE. Or 'seeing', flirting, intimacy, touching, kissing, hugging so on and so forth WHATS SO EVER with anyone else.

Finishing his cigarette and tossing it away, he picked up his cell phone and set it on private so his name wouldn't show on caller ID. He changed it to loudspeaker and speed dialed before tossing the object into the passenger seat.

After only a few rings he heard the same sweet voice.

"Hello? Sakura speaking." She had picked up the phone this time.

'_You can run Sakura, but you can't hide.'_

"Sakura. . ." his voice husky and seductive.

'_Gotcha.'_

He smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I bet your all thinking it's Sai or Itachi that Sakura's with. And you could be right. Actually I wanted to keep the chapters short but i couldn't. And I didn't wanna disappoint cha cause it's been awhile since the fic was posted.**

**Note: About the cookies and ice-cream... well we don't know yet who Sakura's staying with. SO I can't give them out just yet! but lemme say now, only a few actually got it! **

**Anyways like any authoress I Love Reviews!! Keep me motivated you guys and I promise chappi 3 will come sooner than later!! **

**Review pretty pleeease! **

**P.S. I'm going to Jappo in 7 days. -SMILES- **


	3. Fly through the day

**A/N: Yo! Hehe a chapter just like I promised!!**

**Please R&R!!**

**Favour: (I know it's pretty lame to ask) But if anyone is in _SasuXSaku shrine C2_ community please add my fics in there!! It got deleted. :(**

**Important: **_**Thank you sooo much to all my reviewers. –hugs-**_

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

"Sakura. . ."

She heard that familiar deep voice trail to her ear.

'_**Hang up. . .' **__her inner self told her. _

"Sasuke. . ." She said at last.

"Where are you." The way he said it didn't sound like a question nor a statement. It was a command.

'_**Hang up.'**_

"Why do you care?"

And… Sakura was already used to his authoritative way of talking.

'_**Hang up!'**_

"Tell me!" He growled. She heard him gritting his teeth.

She sighed and smirked when something hit her.

"The whole point of the 'break' is that we don't see each other." She snorted. "Or do you miss me already?" She asked teasingly.

She got the reaction she wanted when she heard tires screeching from the other end.

He ignored her question.

"Look." One hand rubbed his temples. "If I didn't make it clear I'll say it now."

He paused a moment to make sure she was listening to him.

"I. Don't. Want. You. With. Anyone." He commanded fiercely.

She raised her eyebrows, although he couldn't see it he knew. What the hell?

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That I don't want you seeing, dating, flirting, hugging, touching, kissing and all that with anyone." He was dead serious.

The pink haired woman narrowed her eyes.

"And pry tell what gave you the impression that I was?" She hissed out.

He ignored her again.

"Just make sure you don't do it Sakura!! Or else-" He was furious and she knew.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." She managed to clench out suppressing her rage and interrupting him.

"Tell me. Who're you with?"

She grumbled and angrily answered.

"You're brother."

With that she slammed her cell phone down.

'_**So now you hang up.'**_

'_Shut up!' _

She closed her eyes and buried her face into her hands.

Okay maybe she shouldn't have hung up on him. But how dare he demand things from her even when their on a 'break'?

She knew he was probably really shocked and angry that she just defied him again.

She whimpered lightly.

When Sasuke gets mad, he gets _mad_.

She moaned and stood up. Now where was that pack of panadol? She needed it badly.

* * *

He heard her hung up on the other end. 

He knew it! So she was with his brother.

Okay, okay. Maybe he didn't _know _it. But he would've guess Itachi right after Sai. He felt a bit relieved. Her being his brother was _much_ better than her being with Sai. Uchiha's were loyal. They didn't take women that already belong to other people, especially their own. Althought he still didn't like the idea all together. And... to top it off...

She just hung up on him!! No one, _ever _hangs up on him.

But maybe, just this once, because it was Sakura...

He decided to let it slide.

* * *

Tokyo Times

_Top headline: _

WORLD RENOWNED SUPERSTAR AND HIS OWN SHINING STAR ARE BREAKING UP?!?

Unconfirmed sources have stated that the ever so popular idol Uchiha Sasuke has broken up with his fiancée with the voice of an angel 'Cherry', Haruno Sakura.

An unnamed neighbor has stated to have heard them arguing. Not long after at about the same time, the pink singer was seen driving away from their apartment looking rather heartbreaking. And it was yesterday that a frustrated Uchiha Sasuke was seen walking into Ekuripusu(Eclipse) Bar without his female.

Many questions are running around Tokyo…

Will, the premier of the ever anticipated new still unnamed smash hit from Konoha Productions starring Sasuke and Fujiwara Karin, be filming on said date?

Has the cause of Karin and Sasuke co-starring together driven our dear Cherry away?

Or has Sasuke's possessive behavior got in the way because Yamato Sai and Sakura are working very closely together on Cherry's new music video?

Most importantly, is their engagement on the brink of existence like some say?

Although the sources are unreliable and facts are unconfirmed the two seem to be without the other.

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura PLEASE TELL US WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON!!

**

* * *

**

The next day, by the time lunch rolled around most citizens of Japan had read that morning's top headline. Rumors started to spread about Sasuke being a bachelor again. Which was SO not true. The two people that had no idea however, were the couple it was about.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE PAPERS!?" A blonde woman screeched, clearly outraged.

The emerald eyed woman sitting across from her lightly laughed.

"Ino calm down." She took a sip of her Caramel latte.

"How can I calm down! Better yet why isn't this effecting you! I mean seriously if I ever find out who it was that tipped that off to the press I'm gonna make sure they–"

"Whoa. Ino, I have no idea what you're on. English please?"

Two baby blue eyes fixed on confused emerald ones.

The blonde woman sighed.

"Please tell me you've seen the papers?"

Sakura's face contorted in puzzlement.

"This morning's papers? No, why what'd it say?" Her face scrunched up with worry.

"Let's just say, the whole Japan knows about the break between you and Sasuke."

"WHAT!" She slammed her hands down on the wooden table.

"Shhhhh." Ino warned, trying not to attract attention. She looked around the small café to see if anyone noticed the two stars. Relieved that everyone was minding their own business her attention went back to Sakura.

"What did it say?" Sakura murmured out.

"That you guys might be breaking up."

"News travels fast." She closed her eyes in thought.

"It's not the news Sakura. It's about who gave out the news."

Sakura opened her saddened glassy eyes.

"But… The only ones that know are you guys… ?"

Ino sighed her orbs filled with concern for her best friend.

"There was fiasco at the studio yesterday. Basically everyone involved in the movie knows now."

"Is that why you're not filming today?" She asked.

"Well, no, Sasuke didn't turn up today."

"Anyways, there's nothing I can do…" the pink haired woman admitted.

"You can clear it up a bit, say that it's temporary. You know…"

She thought about it for a minute, before casting her eyes down in defeat.

"I can't do that."

Ino raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

What she said almost broke her heart.

"I don't know how _he_ feels…"

Sad but true.

* * *

Somewhere not so far away in an exclusive penthouse in the very heart of Tokyo… 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?!" The onyx eyes man barked as he flung the heap of sheets across the room.

"Sasuke, chill out." Naruto tried calming him down, bending to pick up the papers.

"I want to know who leaked it out." He sneered out.

"We're working on it."

The blonde man sighed.

"You know it would've gone out sometime. Some people have been expecting it for awhile now."

The murderous man shot his friend a menacing glare.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto threw his hands up in defence.

"Hey I'm not saying I'm one of those people, but it's been going on for sometime now, Sai said–" Naruto paused abruptly.

Oh shit. Shit. Shit.

He shouldn't have brought Sai's name into this.

Naruto mentally whacked himself. Oh gee greeeat. Now Sasuke probably thinks Sai was the one who gave away the information.

Sasuke's gorgeous face immediately darkened, bangs covering his eyes, fist clenched with a stoic expression.

He felt a need to beat the shit out of something… or perhaps some_one_.

'_Sai you're a dead man.'_

Now, where was a punching bag when you need one?

_**

* * *

**_

"AUTIE SAKI!! You're back!!" She chuckled when two blobs came crashing her way.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" She smiled ruffling their raven hair.

"Noooo!!" They answered back as if school was the most evil thing in the world.

'_**It **_**is**_**.' **_

'_You're so childish.'_

'_**I am you retard.'**_

'_What ever.' _

"Play with us?" Mina gave her the most adorable puppy face ever, lips pouting, eyes shimmering and all that. How could she ever say no to that?

Sakura giggled.

"TAG!! YOU'RE IT!" The petite child-woman tagged both Shin and Mina's arms before dashing off with the two children right on her trial.

Sakura skillfully leaped over the cream sofa trying to get further away from the taggers. The two watched in amazement.

"Cool! Teach me!!" Shin cheered.

"Aww! That's not fair!! You're bigger and can jump over things!" Mina pouted.

"But theres twoooo of you!" Sakura whined throwing Mina a similar puppy face to the one she had given her.

The small hazel eyed child giggle softy.

"Oh. Okay!" She approved.

"Mina you go around that side and I'll go this side. That way we can get her!" Shin instructed his twin. Ah. Tactful, just like his father.

They both ran around the huge sofa. Just when they were about to reach her…

Jump.

Sakura giggled playfully when she saw them frown. She had jumped back to the other side.

Mina pouted again.

Sakura cheekily smiled and poked her tongue out at the two kids.

"Naa naa naaa! You can't catch meeee!!" She sang out.

The three heard a deep chuckle. Three heads turned to the person walking through the hallway.

"DADDY!" Mina squealed and launched herself into his arms.

"Hi dad!" Shin went up and hugged his legs. Itachi ruffled his sons hair.

"ITACHI-ONIICHAN!" Sakura grinned before running up to Itachi too. She flung her arms around his neck crushing him, Mina and Shina into a deadly bear hug.

The charming man smiled.

"I saw you playing with them. I have _three_ children" he chuckled thinking back to Sakura's childish and playful acts.

She let go and pouted.

"To be with children, one must act like one." She smiled proudly at him and let go.

"Really now?" he laughed. "Is that you're philosophy in life?"

She stuck her tongue out at the man.

"One of them, yes."

"Well, that explains why you're always like that."

She sulked and protested.

"Not alwaaaays!"

"Ah. Yeah always…"

* * *

A rhythmic ring filled the room. Not bothering to look at the ID. He picked it up. 

"What?"

"Saaasuke-kuuun." A chirpy voiced called out to him.

"What is it?" He'd gruff out at the intruding person. "And don't call me that."

"What? Sasuke-_kun_? Why not? I mean we are co-stars… and I used to call you that all the time." She persisted.

"Well that was then." He muttered annoyed.

'_**No one calls me Sasuke-kun accept Sakura. No one.' **_Inner Sasuke spoke honestly.

"What do you want Karin?"

"To make sure you're gonna be there tonight?" The redhead sweetly reminded him.

He groaned. Shit. He had forgotten all about that dinner whatever. Kakashi had set him up for another publicity night. And he had to go, a lot of important people were going to be there to night.

"Yeah. Yeah."

He hung up, leaving a fuming red eyed woman on the other end.

* * *

"He really did that!!" Sakura questioned loudly into the home phone. 

"Yeah." A voiced replied.

"I apologize for him. Is your back okay?" She asked a little worried. She knew how rash and violent Sasuke can be when he's tempered.

"Yeah. Yeah. Fine. Are we still on for tonight?"

She hesitated contemplating on what Sasuke had told her earlier on. Should she? Shouldn't she?

Yes? No? Maybe?

_I. Don't. Want. You. With. Anyone._

She knows she shouldn't disobey him.

Hell hath no fury like an angry Uchiha. Especially one named Sasuke.

'_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.'_

"Sakura? You still there?"

'_**Sasuke can get those words, and shove 'em up his ass!'**_

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, spaced out for a bit there. Yeah sure, be here at seven m'kay?"

She defied him.

_'I've done it once. And I'll do it again. He deserves it.' _She told herself cunningly.

_**'Hell yeah!'**_

Sai chuckled.

"Alright."

* * *

**A/N: This was abit rushed. I'm sure you can tell.**

**I know Itachi is OCC but really… getting married, having kids then you're wife dying can **_**really**_** change a man. **

**And for those of you who said it was Itachi!! -Hands out cookies and icecream- hehe. **

**Well, this is it. I'm going to Japan for the first time ever tomorrow!! YAY!! (but all this shit, a whole lot of it, has been happening to me, as if God doesn't want me to go. T-T) Anyways… **

_**Pleeeeeease **_**Review!! **

**Hehe, Thanks!! **

---

_**PREVIEW!! WHAT'S INSTALLED IN CHAPTER FOUR!**_

She sat there glued to her plush chair.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Please. Don't be him. Anyone but him.

But Sadly Kama-sama didn't grant her wish. The familiar silhouette behind her loomed over the table. She swore she saw Sai gulp from the other side of the table. There was no way she was going to turn her head to face the powerful man. No way. She pictured his expression in her mind. And even on his stunning face, it wasn't pretty.

A strong hand placed itself on her bare shoulders. A warm thump caressed her soft flesh, tenderly tracing patterns on her skin. The contact sent delighted shivers down her spine.

She felt him bend down to her ear, the opposite side to the shoulder his fingers were moving against. His breath tingling down the backside of her neck.

"Is this your idea of NOT seeing anyone Sa-ku-ra? Hmmm." He huskily and seductively purred out.

God, he had the best voice she'd ever heard. The mere sound out of it made her shudder in pleasure. But she knew he was just taunting her. She was in _deep_ shit. And she was very aware of that.

His lips went down and slightly grazed the side of her neck seeing her reaction...

He wickedly smirked.


	4. Fly into trouble

**A/N: So sorry for the wait!! Yeaaah I'm back from Japan. –cries- haha. **

_**Important**_**: I just wanna say THANK YOU to all my reviewers!! You guys make me soo happy!! And I'm sooo happy that this story is doing well!! **

**_Special Thanks: _BloodlustKunoichi for being my _first ever_ 100th reviewer!! **

_**Another thing**_**: I just re-read my third chapter. And damn I have to say I'm very – what's the word? – I dunno… disappointed? Or whatnot…with the way it turned out. In my opinion (as the writer) it was majorly rushed, and things were happening way fast, well the scenes were changing too fast.**** But anyways hopefully, I haven't done the same with this chapter.**

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

Temari placed the cordless phone on loudspeaker and set it down on her table. She continued to lazily file down her nails as she spoke through the phone.

"You know Sakura you can always come live with me."

The woman on the other end scoffed playfully.

"And miss having him get pissed and worked up? Heh. Hell no." She answered with a hint of honestly. Oh how she loved ticking of that damn bastard.

"That's so like you."

"Of course." Sakura giggled. "You know what? He called me yesterday."

Temari gave of an interested 'hmm' "Why?" then smirked. "Couples on breaks don't usually talk to each other ya know?"

Sakura laughed. "Yes, yes, I do know, I said that. But he called to make sure I understand that I'm not allowed to 'see' other people."

"You two are 'on a break' not 'broken up.'"

"Yeah. But guess what?" Sakura rhetorically asked Temari, a bit too excitedly.

She smirked. "You got yourself a date?"

"Heeeey. How did you know?" Sakura moved the phone away from her ear and pouted.

"It's obvious. Don't let him catch you. I feel sorry for the person. Who is it by the way?"

"I wouldn't think it was… umm it's Sai."

"Riiiiight. Dead man walking. So can I ask _why_ you two suddenly 'on a break' so to speak."

Yeah. _Why_ the hell were they on a break anyway. If she didn't know the answer herself, how is she supposed to tell her friend? The rosette girl only snorted. Her elbows propped on the bed, a phone in one hand against her ear and the other hand supporting her head, idly kicking her feet against her mattress while she laid on it, stomach side down.

"There's no we, us or 'two'. It's just him. So if you really want to know ask him. But," Sakura carelessly shrugged her shoulders, although Temari couldn't see it, "He said something about 'strengthening the relationship.' But if you ask me either he's regret, now that Karin's in the picture. Or that he miraculously got cold feet."

The dark blonde woman sighed.

"I swear I was this close," she made a gesture with her thump and index finger, bringing them close together, "This goddamn close, to wringing that swan-like neck of hers."

Sakura giggled.

"I would love to see that. But… I wouldn't do it if I were you. Sasuke might just kill you for it." Temari sensed the subtle bitterness in her tone.

"Heh. Sakura, if I were you, I would've given that bastard up a long time ago."

The resting woman groaned and flopped over onto her back, arm and leg spread out.

"It's not that easy Tema. After all he's done… I can't help but still want to be with him… want to marry him. . . love him. . ." She whispered the last bit out, but Temari heard it as clear as day.

The tougher female couldn't help but pity her friend. She's never been through as much as Sakura. It's safe to say, Sasuke and Sakura got off on a rocky start. The first time they both met each other…

It was like pure and utter hatred at first sight. So of course when they finally realized their feelings… it's bound to have cracks and bumps… possibly earth-shattering explosions at the start of the relationship and maybe along the way too. They fight like no other couple… but then again… they _make up_ like no other couple too. But let's not get into that.

But Temari knew, as much as she hates it at the same time, she knew and she will admit to herself, Sasuke and only Sasuke could make their Sakura whole.

"I know it's not. But, try to let go of him a little… Sakura," Temari's voice thickly laced with worry and concern, "that way… hey I'm not saying it will, but you know what I mean, if worst comes to worst… At least, It'll hurt less."

As she listened to those words a trace of hurt flushed through her.

'_If worst comes to worst…'_

She knew, hell everyone knew, of the possibly that could happen. Temari was right. But either way, she'll get hurt.

'… _At least… At least, it'll hurt less.' _

Her breathing slightly quickened. She close her eyes to suppress that clenching feeling crushing at her heart. She bit her lip hard to keep her mind off the way her insides felt like it was rotting away in the depths of hell.

'_It already hurts.' _She thought woefully.

"Sakura? Sakura-chan? You there?" The speaker penetrated her thoughts.

"Yeah… Hey Tema-chan. I gotta go, I feel sleeply and tired. Thanks for calling though."

"Alright anytime. I'll see you soon."

"Ahuh." She replied faintly before slowly hanging up the phone.

* * *

Sasuke stood up in his worn out form and grabbed the huge water bottle. His sweaty arms flexed, showing perfect taut muscles, as his hands violently gripped at transparent object. Bringing the top to his lips he fiercely guzzled down the substance. Lines of water ran down the sides of his mouth, trailing down his strong neck and onto his naked and perspiring toned chest. After having enough he spun the lid back on and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. Quickly, he moved onto the next thing for his strenuous workout. 

"Sasuke man, you should chill out." From the treadmill he was currently running on Naruto walked over to the man.

The man only grunted in return, continuing to lift the weights. The fox-like man sighed.

"You're not going to be able to walk if you keep this up."

He got another grunt as a reply.

"Goddamn it you bastard. Why are you so sexually frustrated!?!" The blonde screamed teasingly although he meant every word.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and sat up, giving his friend an intense glare. If it had been any other person they probably would have ran for their life, but thankfully Naruto was used to his intimidating gaze.

He sweat dropped, and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Man chill out. I was joking..." Not. He added mentally.

I mean seriously – the way he was pumping those heavy weights and tiring himself out excessively… It was as if he was trying to… compensate for something. Actually, thinking about it, he had been like this for weeks now. And then this break… Putting the two together it made some sense. He knew what Sasuke and Sakura is – well _was_ like behind the doors.

Sasuke's anger dropped as fast as it came when he himself admitted the words were true. Picking up his towel he put it around his neck and made his way to the door.

"You coming or what?" Without turning back he called out to a now confused Naruto. PMS much? "We have to get ready for that dinner whatever."

"Yeah. Yeah." The blonde followed him outta there.

* * *

Sakura placed the heavy luggage on her bed and opened the suitcase. She hasn't even unpacked and put all her crap into place yet. 

'_**Arghh. What the hell do I wear? I didn't bring anything!'**_

'_You can wear whatever the hell you want to.'_

'_**Hmm... Something classy. I wonder where he's taking us…' **_

'_Oh Kami-sama I'm talking to myself again!! But honestly, I don't think we should be doing this.'_

'_**I doooo.' **_

'_What if… you know… Sasuke finds out?? Oh my god. Worse. What if he sees!?!'_

'_**Heh. I'm praying for that.'**_

'_Think about what you're saying! He'll deck Sai if that happens.'_

'_**This is where you come in and protect him.'**_

'_Hey, that's actually not a bad idea.'_

'_**Yes. We all know I'm the brains of this body.'**_

'_Oh shut up!.'_

'_**Ohhhh. That dress is perfecto. Go with Red.'**_Sakura held the said dress over body and glanced at her reflection in the full body mirror.

'_Hmm. Not bad.'_

'_**Not bad?! It says, "I might be on a break from my fiancé but that doesn't mean I have to be a nervous wreck."'**_

'_Riiiiiight.' _

Sakura made her way to the bathroom with the dress in her hands.

* * *

Five figures sat in one sleek black limousine. They were the one and only star gang of Konoha's new smash hit movie. They were on their way to the dinner Kakashi had set up for them as a publicity stunt. All occupants were dressed accordingly, the ladies, being Temari and Ino adorned classy and expensive dresses, and looking gorgeous like the superstars they were. While the men, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru in immaculate tuxes, looking as hot and sexy as ever. 

"Tell me. What am I doing here again?" The undeniably best looking man in the vehicle gruffed out, clearly annoyed.

No one answered.

"This is a waste of my time." He spoke again.

"Oh shush up Sasuke. We'll be there after we pick up whats-her-face?" Ino commented mildly.

Sasuke glared at the woman he thought to be most annoying at the time.

"Her name is Karin and you best call her that."

Ino crossed her long legs. "I'll call her whatever I want to call her." She said as she waved him off. Too busy arguing the two didn't realize the limo had come to a stop. Slowly, the door an Sasuke's side opened.

It opened to reveal a stunning looking woman. Five pairs of eyes glued to the woman now sitting next to Temari opposite of Sasuke.

Her stylish red hair was out, looking as luscious and silky as ever, it made even the girls want to run their hands through it. She looked absolutely glamorous. Her face mildly packed on with make up, obviously done by a skilled hand. Her gorgeous dark sparkly dress was fitting and stuck to her like second skin, accenting her bust and curves perfectly. The dress went all the way down to her ankles, with two long slits at either side going up as far as her thigh.

And when she crossed her flawless legs, Sasuke couldn't help but lazily gaze over them. Realizing Sasuke's eyes on where she'd hope they would be. Karin smirked. And it wasn't until Temari leaned over and pinched him that he realized what he was staring at and abruptly looked away. He smirked boyishly making everyone but Karin mad. She was smiling sweetly. Naruto glared at him. He better not be thinking what everyone thought he was thinking. Then came the unexpected comment, shocking everyone.

"Sakura's is just as nice." The smirk never leaving his face.

And… he _wasn't_ thinking what everyone thought he was thinking. At this Karin fumed.

* * *

Not long after she had the dress on, her hair done and adorned simple silver jewelry. She applied on some face cream and moisturizers, lip gloss on her luscious lips and light eye make up. She never really liked foundation and the whole make-up thing. It was bad enough she was force to wear it as 'Cherry.' She came out of the bathroom to look at herself full length again. 

Definitely not bad.

Her silky pink locks were in a messy but stylish bun atop her head, with a few soft waves flowing down framing her heart shaped face. The strapless dress she wore complemented her curves perfectly. The flowing red dress ended slightly above the knees, it was almost fully backless, there was a red lace crisscrossing tying the two sides together at the back all the way down to the backside of her hips. To complete the outfit was a thin white ribbon tied around her waist in a bow at one side. The garment was simple but pretty and demand attention. She looked simply amazing.

She was not one to brag, but damn she looked… nice. Okay okay, she looked beautiful. She looked how she would always look when she was dressing up to impress a certain someone, a certain someone who was _not _Yamato Sai. But sadly today that was not the case, because today, the man she was dressing up for was _not_ Uchiha Sasuke.

She sighed and grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs, ready.

Then, the door bell rang.

* * *

They arrived at the exclusive part of Tokyo. The spectacular six stepped out of the limo and were immediately attacked by paparazzi. Every second a flash would blind them. Quickly making their way to the entrance they entered the exquisite restaurant with needless to say much commotion and unnecessary attention. All intruders blocked by the huge guards. The restaurant they entered was professional and elegant, and everyone that came in was a _somebody_ therefore it was no surprise and there were no uproars when the gang were inside. 

Seeing Kakashi and Tsunade already seated at a secluded area with some people they did not know but were no doubt important they walked over. All single male eyes went on the dazzling redhead while all available female eyes went to the ever so sexy Uchiha. Both lead stars realizing the attention they were attracting, Karin smiled sexily while Sasuke smirked devilishly.

Not long after they were seated.

* * *

Sakura and Sai had finally arrived. The restaurant was magnificent! It's golden structure was just exquisite and magical. Sasuke had never taken her there before. Although she'd never been before but she was sure Sai and the rest of them had. While Sakura was a singer and famous and popular to her fans, Sakura and Sasuke were from different classes – worlds even, of fame. There was being _famous_, and then _being_ FAMOUS, and oddly enough they were two completely different things. While Sasuke was rich and influential famous, Sakura was ordinary everyday lucky-person famous. 

Slowly walking in with Sai guiding her, everyone froze. All eyes turned to the pair that had just arrived. More likely all eyes turn to the breathtaking girl that had just arrived. She looked unreal with her soft pink hair and large and sparkling emerald eyes. Sakura began to colour with everyone staring and gawking at her. She quickened her pace to her table unconsciously focusing on something – a group of people. She paled.

Dark Hair. Onyx eyes. Sinfully good-looking.

Sasuke.

She saw Sasuke.

Looking absolutely livid. Oh God. Oh Kami. He looked about already to slaughter someone. His eyes fixed on the person beside Sakura. The person who currently – Oh man! – who currently had his arms around her waist… protectively.

Everyone saw the pure rage and hatred in his eyes, his fist were clenched as he gritted his teeth viciously.

* * *

The entrance door had opened all at attention captured again. But this time it was not him who was guilty of it. Rather someone else. A man and a woman. A couple no doubt. They walked in and when he saw who they were… hell broke loose for him. 

Standing there was a timid Sakura, HIS fiancée Sakura, HIS fiancée Sakura looking as beautiful as ever, like an innocent goddess… in the arms of Sai being led to their table. And it hurt.

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS SAKURA DOING HERE WITH THAT MAN!?' _he thought outrageously. Jealousy surged through him. God, he hadn't held her like that in what seemed to be like forever. He craved for her. For fucks sake she was the reason he was so Goddamned frustrated all the time and yet… here she was, in the arms of other man. That thought alone made him want to kill Sai and maybe even hurt her emotionally like she was doing to him. She disobeyed him again. This time it was much worse, because this time he was there to witness everything.

His malicious expression had changed. It turned into a cruel and sly one. Oh she was going to pay.

Everyone at his table watched Sasuke with great interest. They were up with the times, they knew what was going on, and they knew what Sasuke was feeling. What they didn't know however was what the young heartthrob was going to do now that the pair had unleashed his inner demon.

Slowly, Sasuke stood up, a darkening aura clouding the room, he took predatory strides towards his nervous prey.

* * *

She sat there glued to her plush chair. She felt a presence closing in on her. 

Oh shit. Oh shit. Please. Don't be him. Anyone but him.

But Sadly Kama-sama didn't grant her wish. The familiar silhouette behind her loomed over the table. She swore she saw Sai gulp. There was no way she was going to turn her head to face the powerful man. No way. She pictured his expression in her mind. And even on his stunning face, it wasn't pretty.

A strong hand placed itself on her bare shoulders. A warm thump caressed her soft flesh, tenderly tracing patterns on her skin. The contact sent delightful shivers down her spine.

She felt him bend down to her ear, the opposite side to the shoulder his fingers were moving against. His breath tingling down the backside of her neck.

"Is this your idea of NOT seeing anyone Sa-ku-ra? Hmmm." He huskily and seductively purred out.

God, he had the best voice she'd ever heard. The mere sound out of it made her shudder in pleasure. But she knew he was just taunting her. She was in _deep_ shit. And she was very aware of that.

His lips went down and slightly grazed the side of her neck seeing her reaction...

He wickedly smirked.

No one had said a word, they didn't dare. It was as if everyone ceased to exist or at least Sasuke ignored everyone else in the room like so.

His other hand had gone to her bare back, teasingly massaging it here and there. Letting a suppressed moan escape from Sakura's very, very tempting lips again.

His hands playfully tugged at the red string holding her dress together at the back. Moving his lips back to her ear he whispered…

"_Interesting_ choice of clothing." He tugged at it again. "_Very_ interesting."

With that he nipped her earlobes, the tip of his warm tongue slithered out and gave it a small lick. The blushing cherry blossom girl shuddered in pleasure, feeling very hot and bothered at that moment. Oh damn him!! He knew she loved it when he did that.

She knew that he was smirking devilishly in absolute satisfaction right about now.

But he would not let her go _this_ easy. She definitely had something coming.

* * *

**A/N: Lets end it here!!**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or errors.**

**Pleeeeease Review!! **☺♥☻

* * *

_Dun daa daa duuun!! _

Here are some (not so good) answers to recently asked questions!! Could it be yours…?

---

**What does onii-chan mean?**

It means 'brother.'

**Why is Sasuke defending Karin?**

Blantly put, because he can…

**Is there going to be a lemon?**

I guess, this chapter answered that question ne.

**Who was Itachi married to?**

Errr… some pretty woman with blue eyes – if I'm not mistaken.

**Is this really a SasuSaku? **

Mhmm… sure, why not…

**How was Japan? **

In three words. Frikken awesomely amazing.


	5. Fly by time

**A/N: Here it finally is... **

**Sorry: One, for the wait!! And Two, for any errors that might be in here.**

**Well I won't keep you waiting.**

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

No one made a move. No one said a word. They just stared, silently at the pair. They were sure this would hit the papers by tomorrow morning.

Sasuke was still bending over Sakura. He was doing things to her, things that shouldn't be publicly displayed at place like these. And all she could do was sit, because she if she didn't pay attention she knew she'd be moaning loudly urging him to go on... In front of the whole damn restaurant!

She had to keep her pride.

Who did he think he was? Huh. HUH?

But more importantly, who did he think _she_ was?

Some toy? Some person that will succumb to his every want and need? Any time? Any day?

He couldn't do that. He _can't_ push her away one day, suggesting they have a 'break' then _seduce_ her back into his arms the next. She wouldn't let him to that. He wasn't the only proud one in this relationship!

She wasn't going to play with him. She didn't agree to this so she could have him toy with her. This is was serious. Marriage was serious, was important. And if he didn't feel the same way about it, then why get married at all? Why try to salvage something that you know won't last in the end? Hell, she didn't even know why he was doing this. Because to her, this _break_ almost meant that they were _over._

Coming back to her senses she thanked God she didn't do anything disgraceful. Sasuke's fingers were still moving against her bare skin.

She internally growl and cleared her throat. He was gonna get it!

The flushed girl narrowed her eyes and sharply turned her head, she opened her mouth, ready to give him the thrashing he deserved.

But when... Her glassy emerald eyes came across his familiar onyx ones, she – oh dear God – No. _No!_ Her mouth had immediately clamped back up and her eyes quickly softened.

'_**What the hell was that?!'**_ her inner screamed.

It was at this time she realized how closed they were, how close his face was to hers, how close her lips was to his.

They sat there starring into each other's eyes. It wasn't a romantic gaze or a friendly look. It was just a mere _stare._

Both their faces completely expressionless, completely blank. As if they had seen each other for the first time. No emotion whatsoever occupying their faces. She was confused but didn't show it.

Why was he looking at her in that odd way she was looking at him?

She blinked.

He blinked.

And thus, starting a silent war.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

Blink. Blink.

Glare.

Smirks.

Glare.

Smirks.

Glare.

Smirks.

Puppy face.

Blank.

'_Hah!'_ She thought, that got him.

She turned and gave him a small smirk of her own. Before speaking, in a sugary sweet voice.

"Could you please stop _touching_ me? I already had a shower."

At first Sasuke was shocked. He knew she liked it but, for her to lie about it... Well, it was out of her usual norm.

He gave her a little "Heh." And a small lick to her earlobe again, before walking away. He smirked in satisfaction as he made his way back to his seat. Sakura had let out a muffled squeak at his little action, and he was sure she reddened uncomfortably.

Gaining back her composure she breathes out a deep, long sigh.

'_This was going to be a long night.'_ She thought as she moved her attention back to Sai.

**

* * *

**

"Stop."

She winced.

"Stop figeting."

She continued to play with her food.

"Stop fidgeting."

Sure she _heard_ him telling her to stop. But really, the real problem here is getting her to actually _do_ it. And right now, her body wasn't exactly accommodating her either. She felt the fine hairs in the back on her neck stood up. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. He eyes fixed deadly on one target.

"Sakura!" Sai spoke out, in a nice way, from across the table.

To the calling of her name she abruptly dropped her fork making a small, _cling! _Before she snapped her head up confusedly at him.

"W-what?"

The short haired man sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Hahahaa..." She forced a nervous laugh. "N-nothing."

He gave her a strange look.

"Sakura." He began more firmly. "Why–"

"Okay. Okay." She hissed at him.

He gave her another weird look.

She gave him a small "Ahem" while nudging her head to the left.

"Huh?"

He gave her yet another odd look. What the hell?

Sakura sighed.

"_Lookthatway_." She whispered.

Sai frowned.

"Sakura I don't understand!"

She growled and frowned. Then much to his surprise she leaned forward and grabbed him by the head, at each side, and turned his head to the left for him.

"Look." She said making his dark eyes follow his face.

It took him a few seconds to spot the most likely thing Sakura was trying to show him. Hmm. Sasuke's table? What's so special about that? Then something happened. Someone did something which caused someone to react in a certain way.

_Oh._ Oooohhhhhh.

He turned his head back and smirked at her.

"It's not funny Sai!" She huffed out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is this why you've been acting apprehensive?" He raised his eyebrows, smiling crookedly.

"I am _not_ acting apprehensive!" She denied hotly.

"No. You're acting like a child." He told her.

Now didn't _that_ sound familiar? She flinched.

"I am NOT!" She insisted and turned her head.

"I think someone's got a green monster on their back." Sai cooed teasingly.

"Heh." She smirked. "I already slaughtered that monster when I was ten."

He raised his eyebrows amusedly.

"Do I want to know?"

"Hmm. No, not particularly. It was a long story."

"Right. Anyways you're jealous of mere flirting?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"I'm not jealous!" She retorted.

"Oh right. Right. Right. So you weren't acting weirdly just before because you felt uneasy at the way... lets see here..." he trialed of to look at the red and raven head pair.

"The way he has his arm around her small waist, the way he's whispering things into her ear _softly..." _he continued despite the sour look Sakura gave him. "The way she's laughing at whatever he's _whispering, _the way she's playfully slapping him and then him smiling teasingly at her. . . The way they look like a _couple_. . .I could go on. . ."

"I _dare_ you." She gave him a death glare.

But Sai only smiled in returned.

"And you say you're not jealous." He whistled lowly, jokingly.

She smirked, leaning back on her chair.

"I'm not." She confirmed.

He raised his eyebrows. She's still in denial huh? What a stubborn, stubborn woman. He shook his head.

"You wanna know how I slaughtered the green monster?" her lips etched into a cruel smile.

"Uhhh. No–" Sakura interrupted him. Sheesh. She knew he wanted to know.

"With something called revenge." There was an evil glint in her jaded eyes. "I don't get jealous, Sai. I get even."

The man chuckled and nodded approvingly.

"Besides, he's _trying_ to make me jealous." She scoffed. "I made a blow to his ego when I told him to go away."

She looked at Sai.

"He's getting back at me." She smiled wickedly. "It's sorta like a game we play."

Sai raised his wine glass to his lips and took a small sip. Sometimes it freaked him out how Sakura's mood could change so quickly. It made her scarily spontaneous. One minute she was timid, apprehensive little Sakura and then the next she turned into evil, devious big Sakura. He knew what she was up too. Heck, the whole world knows what she would be up to. They knew Sasuke's weakest point was his _over-protectiveness_ of his belongings.

"Well, don't count me in." he told her seriously.

"What?" Sakura giggled. "Why not? I haven't even said anything yet!"

"You don't need too. The look on your face said it all!" He grinned.

"What if I paid you?" She asked honestly.

"A few bucks isn't worth my life." He sulked.

"Aww! Sai! Don't be such a sissy!" Sakura taunted him, grinning cheekily.

"No. My back still hurts from when he rammed me into that door." He whined.

The pink haired girl smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

He grinned.

"It's alright."

'_**Well if Sai's not willing to do it. We're gonna have to find someone else!' **_her inner mused.

* * *

The night rolled on. It was late. Way past midnight. The moon was at its peak, shining brightly in the hours of darkness. 

_Bang! _

The door flew opened.

"Goddamn it man! You're too fat!" A blonde fox-look-alike complained as he _dragged _a large, sleeping and extremely drunk man into the apartment. Fumbling badly, Naruto tried he's best to support Sasuke. But the _stupid_ man just wasn't co-operating...

Naruto was tired. He was hungry. He was aggravated. All he wanted was his bed, his pillow, and maybe his Ino. _'Mmmm.' _Actually his Ino sounded pretty darn good right now.

"Hn." Sasuke managed to mumble out as his legs jello-ed out and tripped, dragging Naruto down with him.

"Fuck!" he swore as he tumbled down.

"Move you're fucking legs!!" He screamed at the helpless man.

Sasuke didn't. The blonde man cursed under his breath. Fuck this. Fuck it all!

He roughly grabbed Sasuke by the arm and draped it around his shoulders pulling him back up. It was dark. He swore again. _Where are the fucking lights?!_ He frowned when he couldn't see any.

"Ah gee I wonder why I see find any lights!?" He shouted to no-one in particular, sarcasm leaking out of his words. "Oh. Maybe it's because it's dark!" he yelled again in the same tone. This was not good. Naruto might be a dobe. But the one thing he didn't do was talk to himself.

"Fucking great. I'm talking to a fucking knocked out bastard and a damn wall."

He waited till his eyes adjusted to the darkness, then the sofa couch same into view. And a door, he assumed to be the bedroom. Right. Okay. Well. Couch or Bed?

He looked down at the limping Sasuke. He felt kinda bad. I mean, the man was totally wasted. He was practically _unconscious_ for God's sake. He should probably take him to his bed. But –

_Drop! _

Sasuke's legs involuntary gave out. AGAIN!

_FUCK YOU! _

Naruto was beyond pissed as Sasuke's weight dragged him down. AGAIN!

And then went any sympathy Naruto might've had.

Sasuke deserved _SHIT ALL_!!

_Bed?_ What the hell had he been thinking? He should just leave him there! No one _asked _him to go out and get wasted. Fucking bitch.

Quickly he dragged Sasuke to the cream couch and violently plopped him down.

Earning a grunt from Sasuke.

"A 'ittle sof'r would've bee' nice." A hoarse voice whispered out, scaring the shit outta him. He flinched.

_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!_

Several veins popped out of his head. Unconscious my ass! He was fine! The frustrated man glared at his friend.

"Why the fuck didn't you just walk yourself you ass."

"Huh?" he drunkenly mumbled out. "I did."

_I DID?_ No you fucking didn't!!

He didn't know whether he wanted to beat the shit outta Sasuke or strangle him till he can't breathe. Both seemed like a pretty good choice right.

But then something hit him. He thought things over, looking at the _dead_ man. He poked him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Shakily slapping Naruto's hand away.

Slowly, a wicked smirked graced his lips.

This could very well work in his favour. Sasuke probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Sooo if he asked him a few questions now. Then he can probably get away with it.

"Sasuke," he began casually, getting his attention. "What's your name?" As soon as the sentence left his mouth he shook his head. That did NOT sound right!

"Sasuke," he tried again. "How old are you?"

"Hnn! Older, old' then you, you – you – dobe. . ." he mumbled out sleepily.

Naruto twitched. He still PAID HIM OUT when he was DRUNK?

But quickly calmed down. Getting back to business.

"Why are you so nice to Karin? Wait, wait, wait better yet, _why_ were you _flirting_ with her tonight?!" he demanded, exaggerating the 'flirting'.

"firting? What – wha' da, 'ell? Sp-eak pro-ly. Dohe! . . ."

Naruto gave him an incredulous look. Who was the one _not_ speaking properly?

"I said. Flirting. F-L-I-R-T-I-N-G. With K-A-R-I-N." He spelled it out for good measure.

Sasuke chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked interestedly.

"k'ayaraaien... that's a _funny_ name." he laughed like a little girl.

What?

Oh. _Ohhhh._ _Kay-ay-aar-ai-en. _

Naruto sweat-dropped. And they called _him _a dumb-ass! They clearly _never_ seen a drunk Sasuke!!

"I meant Karin!" He shouted angrily. This was getting _NO-WHERE._

"'ose t'at?"

That need to beat the crap out of Sasuke flooded back into Naruto's systems.

"You're. Red-haired. Co-star." He gritted out the words.

"Oh!" Sasuke popped his head up in excitement.

"Yo' mean Karin?" He said with a drunk smile, as if he was the smartest man in the world.

The fox man held his fist in the air, tightening it viciously. Veins popping back out on his head.

Did he not just _say_ _Karin_? C'mon. _Seriously._

"Very good Sasuke!" he mocked. "Now tell me why you were flirting with her?" he said in a tone you would speak to a three-year-old that just got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"I was not!" He denied and pouted dizzily. "'nd I' 'ice to her 'cause she's nice."

Karin? _Nice?_ Hahahaaa. _YEAH RIGHT._

Naruto was about to continue when Sasuke spoke up again.

"She f'king it all."

"Huh?" now this time he was confused. "She's faking it all?"

"Un!" He smiled. "She do'snt re'lly want me. . ."

"What?"

"She do'snt re'lly want me."

"You already told me that! Why would she be faking it?"

Sasuke gave a careless shrug. Naruto sighed. That's probably the most he could get out of him. He would have to ask again when he was sober for the rest. But before he left... he wanted to know... he knows he shouldn't push it... but he was willing to take the chance...

He _needed_ to ask this one last question...

"Do you love Sakura?" he whispered, asking sincerely.

"..." Sasuke remained quiet as if he didn't hear the question. Naruto waited a few seconds before asking one final time... highly anticipating the answer. Anxiety tingled his body.

"Do you love Sakura?"

Sasuke gave a loud yawn before answering, the next words suprising the azure eyed man. . .

"W'ose that?"

. . .Not so much in a _good _way.

_Bam!_

Naruto whacked the couch, just inches from Sasuke's head.

'Whose that,' he asks. Fucken bastard. He snorted. _'I dare you to to say that to Sakura-chan.' _

He breathed out deeply.

He was too tired to go anywhere now. Doing the only thing he could do, he dropped to the carpet and closed his eyes. Darkness and silence took both men into their slumber.

* * *

TOKYO TIMES

_Top Headline - number one: _

UCHIHA MAKES HIS MOVE! HAS HE REALLY LOST HER?!

It was seen yesterday at Golden Deluxe restaurant that Uchiha Sasuke is publicly attempting to seduce Haruno Sakura!

The brooding star had walked into the building late last afternoon with the gang from his new movie, looking absolutely gorgeous. No doubt with an equally stunning Fujiwara Karin by his side. They were the attention capturers as soon as they walked in and even after being seated down, many people still couldn't keep their eyes to their own table.

Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's producer and Tsunade, Konoha's top director, had get up this get-together as a publicity stunt, and also giving the stars a chance to meet the people who've made it all possible for them to be starring in such a movie.

But little did our dear younger Uchiha know, a certain pink haired diva was about to walk into that very restaurant. But that's not it folks! She walked in, in the arms of none other than, Yamato Sai! And when this pop goddess stepped in, she single handedly captivated everyone in the room!

Now, you all can imagine how Sasuke was feeling! Pretend that your partner walked into the same restaurant you were at, in another person's arms, looking like a million dollars.

Yes! He was positively livid! He walked straight over to the pair's table and started publicly wooing Haruno Sakura! And by the looks of the picture (Left) she was having a hard time denying the fact that she wanted more.

Well you know what they say. A picture speaks a thousand words. And here we have three of them!

Photo one: Sakura in Sai's arms, leading her to the table, looking like a million bucks.

Photo two: Sasuke bending over a deeply flushed Sakura. Licking her ear lobe.

Photo three: Sasuke tugging at Sakura's dress suggestively.

The popular questions running around include...

"Sakura, have you really_ left_ dear Sasuke for hunky Sai?" – Kagimoto Yumi

"Sasuke, why on _earth_ did you even suggest the break?" – Sato Aya

"Do you're parents know about this? What are _they_ thinking?" – Shibahara Naoko

_To be continued. Page 6._

* * *

**A/N: Fin. For now anyways. **

**Btw: If you haven't already. Please check out my new SasuSaku one-shot '****A Touch like Magic****'!! If you like Fly, you _might _like this. X)**

**Review. Review. Review! **

**

* * *

**

_**Dun daa daa duuun!! **_

**Here are some (not so good) answers to recently asked questions!! Could it be yours... ? **

---

(In Japan) Did you go to one of the big cities?

**Nope. Hehe. I went to lots of big cities.**

Will you make the chapters longer?

**Yeah I did! . . . By a few words. . . –sweatdrop- Joookes ne! This chapter was clearly longer than the last. –goes to check stats-**

So there might be a lemon?

**Yes to the might.**

(Referring to the end of last chapter) I wonder if Karin is watching?

**Oh. Don't worry, Karin was eating her heart out at the scene. –smirks- **

---

**Answers to future questions!! (I'll bet) Cause I'm a psychic. XD**

Its weird, Naruto swears alot?

**Only when he's angry.**

Theres NARUINO in this fic?

**Yes I'm a NaruIno shipper. Deal with it! XD**

Is Karin _really_ a good(Nice?) character in this?

**Well we can't **_**always**_** have the 'other girl' as a **_**bad**_** girl now can we? That's too cliché. (Oh. But I **_**do**_** love clichés.) So we'll see. Plus, c'mon Sasuke has **_**standards**_**. She must be **_**something**_** if he went out with her.**

**--- If you have any questions (random, life or fanfiction related) feel free to ask!! That's what all this is for! **


	6. Fly in reality

**A/N: I APPOLOGISE DEEPLY FOR THE DELAY! Sorry for stupid mistakes!**

**And yupp, I changed my name from _'pocky.creme'_. And changed the title of this fic!!**

**Reminder: I would NEVER ****ever write a _SASUKARIN_ fic even if my life depended on it!! (so this chapter is a one off!)**

**Warning: Minor (acting) SasuKarin (lol YES that **_**needs**_** a warning)**

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Slowly dark heavy eyes fluttered open.

The confused man took in his surrounding. They were his walls. His living room. Definitely his plasma.

Okay so he knew he was in his exclusive penthouse.

The thing was he had no idea how he got there. And he had no idea why his head felt like it had been run over by a massive truck.

Sasuke groaned and slowly sat up. His legs hanging of the edge of his sofa, hit something hard.

'_What the fuck?' _

He moved his head so he could see what his legs had come in contact with. A blonde mass confirmed his answer.

What the fuck was the dobe doing here? And why the fuck was he sleeping on his floor?

The raven man groaned and rubbed his face tiredly. His head was in chaos. His brain was going ba-dump ba-dump, while it throbbed in pain.

What the hell happened last night?

He couldn't remember. But first thing's first. He had to wake up _Naruto._

_Thud._

Sasuke kicked him not so gently on the arm.

_Thud. _

Naruto only groaned in annoyance and rolled over.

"Wake up you dobe!"

_Whack!_

"The blue monkey stole it!! I SWEAR!"

He quickly said as his head immediately snapped up. He saw the weird look Sasuke gave him.

"What?" Naruto asked him stupidly.

"Why the fuck are you sleeping on my floor?" he questioned him straight off.

"Is that how you thank the best friend who saved your ass from a terrible cold dark night by risking his sweet life to drag you into the comforts of your own home?" Naruto said, over dramatically while he sat up.

Sasuke only scoffed at him.

"Cheh. What the hell happened last night?"

Naruto snorted but was inwardly please. Very, very pleased.

"Oh you know the usual. You, drunk. Me, save your ass." He waved him off.

"Right. Mind telling why you stayed?" Sasuke asked with a loud yawn.

Naruto gave a shrug.

"Too sleepy." He got up to stretch, flexing his tired muscles.

"Fuck man. I don't remember anything except dinner and…" He trailed off with a disapproving growl. "Sai was with Sakura…"

Naruto nodded.

"Then you went to a bar and got drunk. That about sums it up."

Sasuke glared at his friend's smirk.

"Can I have a shower before I leave?"

"Hn."

The onyx eyed man watched as the blonde haired man made his way to the guest bathroom. He sat there trying to coax what had really happed last night out of his blurry memory. His mind fuzzed up. Bits and pieces revealed itself…

"_A 'ittle sof'r would've bee' nice." _

"_Why the fuck didn't you just walk yourself you ass."_

Flash.

"_Why are you so nice to Karin? Wait, wait, wait better yet, __why__ were you __flirting__ with her tonight?!" he demanded, exaggerating the 'flirting'._

"_firting? What – wha' da, 'ell? Sp-eak pro-ly. Dohe! . . ."_

"_I said. Flirting. F-L-I-R-T-I-N-G. With K-A-R-I-N." _

"_k'ayaraaien... that's a __funny__ name." _

"_Now tell me why you were flirting with her?" he said in a tone you would speak to a three-year-old that just got caught stealing from the cookie jar._

"_I was not!"_

"_..."_

"_She f'king it all."_

"_She's faking it all?"_

"_She do'snt re'lly want me. . ."_

"_What?"_

"_She do'snt re'lly want me."_

"_You already told me that! Why would she be faking it?"_

"_hn..."_

Flash.

"_. . .Do you love Sakura?" _

"_..." _

"_Do you love Sakura?"_

"_W'ose that?"_

Then it hit him.

That stupid fucking dobe…

He actually had the balls to take advantage of him…

…when he was drunk…

…And think he was going to get anyway with it.

"Naruto." He cursed under his breath. The blonde was going to get it as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom.

And soon enough…

Naruto's loud call echoed through the room. He walked out with only a towel draped around his waste.

"Bastard! Let me borrow some clothes –" he trailed off when he saw Sasuke's maddening glare. "Err… please?"

"Yeah," He said through gritted teeth. "Let me go get it for you." He said overly sweetly. Sasuke DID NOT say things _sweetly._ And walked into his own room.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Get it!" the owner of the place called out.

"Yeah yeah."

Naruto made his way to the door. He unlocked it and sure enough it swung straight open revealing a not so happy blonde.

"Err… Ino… hi!" He said nervously to his _wife,_ rubbing the back of his head slowly.

On the other side of the room Sasuke shriveled his head around to see who was at the door. Finding who he hoped was there he smirked wickedly.

_Perfect. _

He unbuttoned his shirt and undid his pants until only boxers were left and trotted out the room.

_Pay back time dobe._

"Why were you here all night?! You should have called! Did you know how worried I was!! NARUTO ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Ino screamed at her husband who disappeared the night before without a word. Naruto however had his ears block with his hands and a cowering look on his face. He could never win against her.

"And for God's sake, why are you only wearing a towel!?"

"Well what happen was –"

"Oh well you caught us." Sasuke interrupted, only in his boxers.

"What?" both blondes turned their head to him.

Sasuke only chuckled all too deeply. He put his arms around Naruto's shoulders. He seductively bent to the blonde's ear and whispered loud enough for Ino to hear.

"We may as well tell them and it over with. I wanna get back to _our_ shower." He said suggestively.

Naruto stiffened and paled at his words.

_What. The. Fuck. Was. Sasuke. Up. To!_

Ino looked at both men incredulously.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed and hugged Naruto closer to his body. He looked at Ino in slight contempt.

"_He_ is the reason for my break with Sakura." He smirked down at the frozen man. "It's about time everyone found out."

"What! Ino! Don't listen to him! GET OFF ME!" Naruto finally came to his senses.

The man feigned a hurt look.

"I thought we agreed that we would come clean last night, _in my bed_."

Ino looked at them in utter horror. Wondering whether she should believe him or not. She looked at Naruto, with the towel around his waist. And then Sasuke practically naked. She wobbled a bit before speaking.

"I'll – I'll wait for you at – at home." She managed out and run off.

"WAIT! Ino! Baby, listen to me!" Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's arms frantically and ran after her. But a loud chuckle from Sasuke made his stop on his spot.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" He screamed at the man.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn."

"I don't fucking appreciate you saying shit to my _wife_ you fucking fag! Just because you have fucking problems with your lover you don't need to fuck up other people's love life!"

His words did nothing to faze Sasuke. He only smirked.

"And I don't fucking appreciate you taking advantage of me when I'm drunk."

Oh. Naruto stood there numbly. So that's why he did _that_. To get back at him.

"If you want to know something ask me to my face. It's none of your business who I flirt with or be nice to and you don't have a _fucking_ right to ask me whether I love Sakura or not you fucking dobe… Of course I fucking love her!"

Sasuke said it so much more calmly. But hell, anyone could tell the way he said it was much more deadly than Naruto could have done.

_BANG!_

With that he shut to door on the blondes face. Naruto only had a goofy smile on his face.

So, there was hope for him and Sakura after all. But then he realized…

"SASUKE! OPEN THE FUCKIN DOOR!! I NEED MY CLOTHES!!"

* * *

_Few hours later…_

"Have you seen that papers?" A dark blonde haired woman asked the pink haired one.

"Yeah!" She smiled taking a sip from her mug.

"And you're not worried?" She raised her eyebrows at the cheery girl.

"Heh. Noo."

"Mmm. And why not?" She asked, perplexed.

"Because," She sighed and paused to put down her coffee. "It doesn't say I'm the one trying to woo him does it?"

"Hmm. I guess so… but _that_ picture." She mentioned a certain one where it did not look so good for Sakura.

She only shrugged.

"Who wouldn't be like that if someone was publicly seducing them."

"Am I to assume that _this_ is not affecting you in any way?"

She shrugged again. Temari sighed.

"You need to dump him. Honestly you do."

"…" She couldn't say anything. She wanted to let go of him she really did. But the thing was she _couldn't._

Her heart would _never_ let him go.

"I've gotta go soon. We're finishing up the shooting."

Sakura smiled bitterly.

"The movie's sure to be a big hit."

The blonde woman nodded.

"With Uchiha Sasuke and Fujiwara Karin. Hell yeah."

"…hmm…"

"Sakura?" Temari had a worried expression on her face.

"I thought you should know…"

"Yeah?" She raised her eyes. "What is it?"

"…we're filming the kiss scenes today…"

Her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" A very mad Tsunade voiced echoed throughout the whole studio.

"WE HAVEN'T FINISHED FILMIMG THIS STUPID MOVIE! AND NO ONES HERE?!"

"Temari isn't here. She said she's with _Sakura_." Ino said loudly making sure Sasuke heard.

"And I don't think _Sai_ will be coming today either! You know why." She smirked at Sasuke who glared in return.

"Well they don't matter at the moment. We need KARIN. WHERE IS SHE?!" She stormed out of the room.

"You know Sasuke that was a pretty dirty joke you pulled."

He smirked. But everyone else in the room had NO idea what she was talking about.

"You blondes are all the same. As if someone like _me_ is gay with someone like _him_ or gay with anyone for that matter."

With that sentence a few people coughed. As if trying to seem as if they weren't listening in on the conversation or want to know what it was about.

"Chehh. It's not an extraordinary thing for homosexuality in Japan."

"Ino. You guys are _married_. As if you would _believe_ me. Or am I just that good at acting." He snorted.

"Why did you do it anyway? Oh no wait. Naruto told me." She stopped. "Well fair enough! He was wrong to do that too." She said understandingly, narrowing her blue eyes at her husband.

Naruto gulped. Why is it ALWAYS his fault?!

"But for Kami's sake Sasuke. You couldn't just lend him pair of pants?"

They watched as Naruto blushed. Sasuke and Ino both chuckled. Some people snickered along with them, they weren't exactly sure what they were talking about but they got the gist of it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, trying to get his attention.

"Hn."

Hah. Such a typical Sasuke reply.

"What do you mean about Karin being nice and shit?" He asked as soon as he was sure the arrogant man was listening to him.

Good. Everyone else wanted to know this too.

To the question Sasuke only smirked.

"Why don't you just ask her?" He said amusedly.

The blonde man only frowned.

"Oh gee I wonder how well that'll go down." He said sarcastically. "Oh hey Karin. Sasuke supposedly thinks you're nice, when we all think you're a man-stealing bitch. Care to explain?" He snorted.

Then the dark man did the unexpected. He threw his head back and erupted in laughter, much to everyone's confusion.

"That'd probably work." He told Naruto seriously.

The man gave in an incredulous look as the door opened.

"Ahh speak of the devil. You can ask her now." He smirked and motioned his head to the door Karin had just walked in.

Naruto glared at the leading male.

"Karin! FINALLY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Tsunade yelled, popping out of no where. "I WANT EVERYONE, YES EVERYONE READY IN 10 MINS!"

"Shizune, get the camera people ready. We're doing scene 25 we need the green room for the kiss please. I want cameras at 3 angles. Tilt and zoom. And we're gonna pan-circle."

"Yes ma'am!" She said and did her job like a trained horse, only Shizune and Sakura understood Tsunade's short-form way of speaking.

"The most anticipated movie… and we're months behind…" Tsunade muttered as she went back to her office.

When only the stars were left in the room, Sasuke was the one who broke the silence.

"Karin." He said.

"Yeah!? What?" She gave him a fake cheery smile. Although other people couldn't tell.

"Naruto wants to know why you're such a bitch." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto jaws dropped. He did not say it like that!! That's not what he meant!

Karin narrowed her eyes and much to everyone's surprise didn't direct it at Naruto, but at Sasuke himself.

"Wouldn't he like to know." She muttered.

"Please. Enlighten us." Sasuke pushed on.

The lead female only snorted and flicked her blazing red hair with her hands.

"What still not over the fact that I ended it with you not the other way around?"

"What! NO!" her reply was immediate. She snarled at him.

"Fine. I wanted to piss him off and prove my point of something- a past thing you people wouldn't really understand." She spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear.

Ino snorted.

"Like that would achieve anything. I don't believe you." She stopped talking when Sasuke gave her a warning glare. "What's the past thing?" Ino asked them.

The red eyed woman sighed.

"The _past thing_ is a long story. But I knew he would never believe that I still had feeling for him even if I flirted or whatever but I did kept doing it –"

"To annoy me because I hate people that pretend. It's just a way Karin does things. She's stupid. Plus, you," he looked gravely at Karin. "You knew that by acting like that, it would make these guys hate you. And you know that I would get _extremely_ pissed from that."

The gang didn't know what they were talking about, but they figured that this was Sasuke and Karin's business. Not their own.

"I'm not stupid!" She glared at Sasuke who only chuckled in return.

Slowly, he got up from his seat and walk toward the red head girl. He put a hand on her head fondly and smiled down at her. He bent down to her ear level and spoke.

"I like you better when you are yourself."

Karin's eyes widened slightly. They saw, for the first time, they saw Karin falter. Her face softened, her eyes relax. She didn't seem so tough and snobby anymore, she look almost sad and vulnerable.

And then suddenly guilt filled the gang. Maybe she was not what she appeared to be.

But it would _seem_ that she still had feelings for him after all.

"We better go before Tsunade-sama comes back out."

* * *

She sat there alone on the park bench. She had left the café with Temari awhile ago. Her pink tresses gently playing with the slight breeze. Her face in her hands.

They were going to kiss.

Stupid Karin and Sasuke were going to kiss. Somehow she couldn't get this out of her head. She couldn't get what Temari told her out of her head.

"_Sakura?" Temari had a worried expression on her face. _

"_I thought you should know…"_

"_Yeah?" She raised her eyes. "What is it?" _

"…_we're filming the kiss scenes today…" _

_Filming the kiss scenes today…_

_Kiss scenes today…_

_Kiss._

Sasuke and Karin.

_Kiss scenes._

_Kiss._

_Kiss._

_Kiss._

Her heart sank.

That was all that ran through her mind. Random flashes of pictures and words that nearly broke her heart.

* * *

Temari had made it to the studio in time to see the "kiss." Well what could she say.

It was like any star-like kiss could be. Full of passion, steamily hot, lovingly sweet.

What surprised her was the fact that it was _Karin_ who said that she felt bad for doing this. And again it was _Karin_ who suggested that they get a Sasuke double to do the other intimate scenes, because she felt guilt and if she was in Sakura's position she would hate her too.

But what surprised her most was how _perfect_ it was. They only took ONE bloody shot!

_No one gets it perfect on the _first_ shot._ No one.

And… yet… Sasuke and Karin did. And to make matters worse on a _kissing_ shoot.

She watched them in the room. It seemed like it had been rehearsed over and over. This kiss… The emotion was there. The chemistry was there. And more disgustedly the _love_ was there.

What the hell was going on? That question was going through everyone's mind as they watched the pair. Well, watch Sasuke hold and kiss like his life depended on it with the _wrong_ woman. Thank God Sakura wasn't here to see this.

Were they just amazing actors? Or… was it something else?

No one knew.

After that, everyone headed home.

* * *

Images of them together wouldn't leave her head. They're just acting. She told herself over and over again.

'_They're just acting!'_

'_**We trust Sasuke!'**_

'_For once we agree!'_

'_**First time for everything.'**_

'_Still… I'm not sure I can take this.'_

'_**C'mon just write a new song and make sure you put a kiss in the mv!'**_

'_Hey that's not bad! Make him feel our pain!'_

'_**Yeah we already established that I'm the brains of this soul.'**_

'_There is no you. WE are ONE.'_

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and jumped off the bench to clear to mind. This was not going so well.

Oh fucking hell. She probably won't get any sleep tonight!

It was getting late. The sun was half way down the golden horizon. Closing her eyes, she slowly trotted home down the pathway.

"Oof" she bumped into something hard. A wall maybe?

She opened her eyes, seeing who it was her face contorted in astonishment.

He smirked at her.

That dark hair.

Those eyes.

No way…

…………………………

* * *

**A/N: How was that!? Longer than normal ne? I hope this chapter answered a few of your questions. And sorry for no SS fluff. There WILL be some fluff(well SasuSaku moments) next chapter I promise! **

**Well, lucky I'm on summer vac now!! So I can update more regularly! X3**

**Pretty please review! **

**--**

_Dun daa daa duuun!! _

**Here are some (not so good) answers to recently asked questions!! Could it be yours... ? **

**--**

Why did Sasuke even suggest a break?

**I can't tell you that. But I can say THERE IS a reason. **

Why did Sasuke say 'whose that' to Sakura?

**Because he's stupid. Or perhaps playing stupid so he doesn't have to answer.**

Who's Sakura going to use for revenge?

**I'm thinking… a hot guy… hehe**

(The ever popular) Are you sure this is a SasuSaku fic?

**As sure as you are! Are you sure you've read my A/Ns?**

Can you please make Sakura more popular than Sasuke?

**Soz man, no one out cools Sasuke**.

What happens if Sakura was pregnant?

**Abortion was invented for a reason… lol nahhh**

Why is there more SASUKARIN than SASUSAKU in this fic?

**Because err I didn't realize there was more Sasukarin then Sasusaku. Promise that'll change later on! (how much fluffy moments can you have when you're on a break anyway?)**

_The winning question!!_

Does Karin still have hair that looks like a hairdresser slipped?

**Weeell she wouldn't be Karin without it now would she? X)**


	7. Fly in a dream

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS!... Ya know what they say better late than never!**

**Yup! I changed my name yet again... from 'wicked.pink' to 'marionettiste'...**

**Anyways if anyone has any confusion… Yes Karin and Sasuke DID kiss in the last chapter. **

**TO EVERYONE: Thanks sooo much for supporting this fic!! With faves, alerts, hits, reviews! (especially the latter :P)**

_**Warning**_**: There is LEMON (but not to hard core so no worries) in this chapter. But anyways I hope you guys are satisfied, cos I know some of you have been waiting for a lemon… I'm not saying who it's between…haha but all I can say… Sasuke and Sakura WILL NOT be making up in this chapter…**

**Well, read on!**

**

* * *

**

_-x-X-x-_

No way…

That dark hair…

Those dark eyes…

"N-neji!?" Sakura's eyes widened in both shock and delight.

The handsome man before her only smirked.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Sakura have him a warm smile and lightly giggled.

"Too long."

* * *

_Next night…_

_-x-X-x-_

He couldn't get any sleep at all.

He had been too busy thinking about yesterday's …_kiss_…

Sasuke admitted that she was a great kisser. And kissing her like that again brought up certain memories. Ones he hadn't and needn't been thinking about since he met Sakura…

And he still didn't need to think about them now. Because he knew what he and Karin might've had was in the past. And his present and future is and will be Sakura, and no one else.

But… even so… having the red haired girl so close to him… Conjured up certain instincts for her that had long faded…

Having Karin's body in his arms… brought up certain feelings for her, he never expected to have again…

He felt as if a flame had been lit… he felt that spark of pleasure as he continued to kiss her… greedily, deceitfully, selfishly… with her kissing back just the same.

How long had it been since Sakura had kiss him like that? He didn't know.

Sure he had enjoyed the kiss more than he should have. But he assured himself and the others that it was just a natural reaction when one kisses their 'old flame' and definitely NOT because he still had lingering feelings for her, or that's what he kept telling himself.

It still surprised him that they had gotten it 'perfect' so as Tsunade says, with a scowl on her face, on the very first shot!

But I wasn't the sweet kiss that kept in up all night. It was the stupid thing throbbing in his chest.

One word: GUILT.

Yes, he had felt guilty.

He felt guilty. Although he didn't betray her completely because it was part of a script, the fact that he had kissed another woman like _that_… was well, unforgivable…

He wasn't a hypocrite.

He knew very well that when he stated the terms of the break there would be no 'doing anything' with someone else. And he knew she expected him to follow up on what he had set himself.

He knew that if Sakura had been in the studio that day and saw the kiss, she would probably never speak to him again. He could never have that.

..………….

All day random pictures of him and Sakura together and pictures of him and Karin together had popped up and flashed in his mind. As if it was comparing the two…

And… he wasn't sure in which ones he was more content with.

* * *

They had agreed to meet here after they bumped into each other in the afternoon. They were in Neji's hotel room.

"So why are you here?" She asked him but then quickly added, "I mean not that I don't want you here or anything!"

She grinned at him.

He chuckled.

"Once Sakura, always Sakura. I see."

Neji was Sakura's university best friend. He'd always been there for her through thick and thin. They were inseparable. She knew all his secrets and vice versa. But that was before she had become a pop icon. Actually, it was him who brought her into the fame world. Neji was an actor with a group rivaling Sasuke and his gang.

She hadn't seen him for at least two years. He had been traveling the world, working on a famous movie series, which was released earlier this year. And now he was back in Japan.

"Let me get straight to the point."

His expression had changed suddenly. He gave her an intent stare.

"Hmm? What is it?" She raised her eyebrows and raised the cup of liquor to her mouth and swallowed. She ignored the slight burning sensation when it'd reached the pits of her stomach.

"I want you to be in a film with me." He said to her, simple and plain.

The pink haired woman spluttered with her drink, quickly wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"W-what?"

He smirked.

"I want you to be the heroine in my next movie." He told her again.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him in thought.

"I'm not sure –" She started but stop, not exactly sure how to go on. "I've never really thought about going into acting. You should… shouldn't you be asking –"

"Tsunade?" He interrupted her. He grinned taking a sip from his glass.

"Already did."

"And she said?"

"It was up to you."

Sakura gave it some thought.

"Well, here the story and stuff." Neji reached to his case and handed her a pile of paper.

"You can read through it and tell me if you're interested." He smirked and added…

"Not that you have a choice or anything…" She grinned at the sentence and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Give me some time to think about it?"

He nodded.

"Of course. You have until tomorrow."

She snorted. Figures. She knew he would say something like that.

Then out of the blue, something in her stomach made it clench up.

Sakura winced in pain, instinctively moving her hands to clutch her aching stomach.

And it didn't go unnoticed by Neji.

"Sakura. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, she had been fine a moment ago.

"Yeah. Yeah fine." She gave him a small uneasy smile.

"It's just this," She picked up her glass of alcohol and moved it from side to side.

"It's not going down so well." She gave her watch a quick glance and quickly stood up.

"Sorry… I've got… to go…Thanks." She said slowly giving him one last smile.

Not waiting for his reply she fled out of the door, leaving a very confused Neji behind.

* * *

It was quiet and dark. His door quietly opened. 

'_Huh?' _

Slowly, one by one, dark eyes fluttered open. He'd felt a presence in the room. An uninvited presence. He abruptly sat up, whipping his head to the intruder.

And when he saw what he'd saw…

His eyes nearly popped out. His jaws had immediately dropped…

Standing there…

In his darkened room…

In a… red… filmy… lacy… _thing_.

Was a very, very… sexy and vulnerable looking… pink haired woman…

Sakura smiled coyly at the shock expression on her fiancé's face. Slowly, swaying her hips side to side, she seductively walked closer and closer to his huge bed.

Sasuke could only sit there. Unconsciously, his dark eyes ran over her creamy long legs. Imagining what it would feel like to have those wrapped around him while he…

He immediately shook his head.

They were on a break.

She wasn't supposed to be here.

What the hell was she doing here anyway?

"Sakura – " he began but stopped when he felt his mattress weigh down on one side.

She had already crawled on to his bed.

This had to be a dream. There was no way Sakura would come here like…like… _this_.

"Sakura." He said again, closing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He knew she was pouting right now. Of course they both knew what she was doing here…

'_Don't open your eyes! DO NOT OPEN YOUR EYES.'_

And instinctively he opened them when he felt his bed move again.

And he knew he shouldn't have. On Sakura's pretty face was a cute disapproving pout.

But that quickly turned into a teasing grin as she crawled closer to him.

"Why such a _big_ bed for one person?" She questioned back.

The man glared at her.

"Why are you here?" He asked more firmly this time.

She sighed. "Well," she gave a nonchalant shrug.

"It was either here or Neji's." She gave him another teasing smile.

Sasuke stiffened at the statement.

"What did you just say?" he growled.

"It. Was. Either. Here. Or. Neji's." She said again. This time slowly, with a mocking tone.

Without warning he pounced at the now surprised girl and grabbed her by the shoulders. He pinned her to the soft mattress. His hold on her tightened as he spoke his next words.

"Who the fuck's Neji?" He hissed.

She smiled at him nervously.

"Just a friend…" She whispered.

Reluctantly, he got of the small woman and sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Get out. Sakura."

"But I'm already here." She said exasperatedly.

After all this…

…He was still going to kick her out?...

"And you're not supposed to be here… in _that._" He told her motioning to what she was wearing.

"But!" She began to retort. Then suddenly went quiet. She kept her head down as if the cream carpet was the most interesting thing in the world.

"…I really missed you…" She managed to whisper out, pinks locks covering her eyes.

Even though she didn't see it… Sasuke's eyes had visibly softened at her words. He wanted to go up to her and embrace her tightly, telling her how much he missed her too.

She clenched one fist.

Suddenly, something within her sparked up.

Oh no. She wasn't going to let him win this time. She was here for a reason and she'll be damned if she left just like that…

'_This stupid red _thing_ wasn't cheap ya know…'_

"Oh fine. Maybe _Neji_ will be more _hospitable_…" She waved him off and step to the door. She lingered at every step.

At statement blew the rook off his head.

_Step…_

She was going to bloody NEJI, some guy he didn't even know… JUST LIKE THAT?

_Step…_

Moreover, LOOKING LIKE THAT?!

_Step… _

LIKE FUCKING HELL!

_Step–_

Before they both knew it he had ran after her. He snatched one of her wrists before she could take another step, skillfully spinning her into his arms.

"You're not going anywhere."

Was all he said before he hotly claim her lips with his own.

She inwardly smirked. She knew he would react like this after that little statement. He was a possessive bastard. But all thoughts were blown away when she felt his tongue being pushed into her mouth. His grip on her waist tightened. Pulling her closer to his hard body.

And when his tongue had touched hers. She swooned. It slowly, teasingly played with her shyer one. She moaned into the kiss.

This was SO wrong!

She was supposed to be seducing him not the other way around!

And with new found boldness she pulled away from the heated lock and roughly pushed him onto the bed…

She was gonna have it her way, one way or another. It just so happens that he had to choose the other…

It was his fault after all, he had to be over confident and have her all to himself, and she was just as selfish. Holding down his wrists she could feel the excitement on his body and the curiosity that awaited him. Sasuke just let her do whatever she wanted…

With a lick of her soft, pink lips she stared into his ebony eyes until he closed them when she was leaning in. His warm breath mingled with her own as she slowly kissed him, it was soft and caring but he wanted more. He tempted more.

So she gave him more, little by little.

She loved noticing the little things about his anatomy. Like the way his chest would move with her own. Each soft touch that she had against his bear skin. Or touching that certain curve of his neck that she knew excited him even more.

Each love bite she did became red and swollen. He would be hers. He was hers.

He heard him groan. And that's exactly what she wanted.

Her hands motioned toward his lower body and felt every toned muscle he had worked for, trained for, and earned. It was exhilarating.

"Do you want _this_ Sa-su-ke-kun?" She said huskily, seductively, teasingly.

She moved downward, until she felt him harden against her. She quickly removed his boxers.

Oh she knew what he wanted. So she teased. Felt him slowly erect more than he would have already been. Her hands feeling and tempting his large manhood. It was torture for him to have her move at such a slow rhythm…

"Or maybe… _this_…?" She mischievously grinned at him.

Up and down…

Up and down…

Slow… slow… slow…

"Oh… god… Sakura…" she heard him groan.

Looking up at him she could see a light shade of blush cross his cheek and his hands grabbing on to the bed sheet. Those half closed, eyelids lusting for some kind of attention in any part of his body.

"Don't... stop…" He practically _pleaded_ her.

This is exactly what she wanted. She smirked and took him into her mouth.

The taste of him was so similar to that certain scent he had all over his body. That rough-right-out-of-the-laundry-lemony scent that she craved and always loved. Not sweet and not sour just in between.

Her whole mouth watered around his cock, slow rhythms at first but going faster made her heart beat even more. She could hear his breath pant and it made her even more excited just to make him drive over the edge. Drive him so close that he wouldn't even make it.

Moans escaped his lips, the soft hard moans that only a man can provide through satisfaction.

"Sa-sa-" He panted. "…kuu-ra.." He moaned. His voice was frustrated and eager, and that was a turn on enough.

So she played with him some more, stopped at lick that made him make a sound of disbelief. That moment where you are so so close but then abruptly come to a halt.

"My my Sasuke..." She giggled cutely, poking his erected penis, which made it twitch even more. "Someone's err… _happy._"

The raven man glared at her.

"Will you just fucking hurry up!"

His head slightly tossed back as she gave him what he wanted.

"Uhhh…."

Sakura's warm mouth slowly took him in again, each stroke of her tongue only released a satisfied moan from his lips. With every touch she wanted him to suffer through his own lusting pain. She could feel him lift his hips in order for her to take him in further. But he wouldn't have that tonight…

She released him from her mouth…again…

Sasuke stared at her smiley and pleased face in absolute horrific disbelief.

He'd had enough. If she wasn't going to co-operate with him he'd have to make her see things his way…

He had let her be in control enough anyway…

Now… She was going to get it.

And not before long a wicked smirk graced his features…

'_Pay back time…' _

Surprisingly he entwined his legs with hers and flipped over their position.

He hovered over her. Seeing his smirk, Sakura felt a little fear.

"As much as I love seeing you in _this_… it has to go…" He said as he quickly ripped the garment off her.

No more playing around. She had played enough. He wanted in…and he wanted it, NOW.

Sasuke dipped his head to the valley of her breasts. He took a mound into his mouth. He sucked at the soft flesh and was awarded with a low moan from the woman. He nipped and licked her erect nipple. Sakura's face contorted in pleasure.

Slowing his hands wondered her body, exploring every spot, seductively caressing every curve. Sakura's body writhes in pleasure at his tender touch.

He stopped.

"Do _you_ want _this_?" He smirks, mocking her previous question.

She wanted him now. She needed him now.

She flushed a pretty pink and could only nod her head.

His lips had moved up to her neck. Planting butterfly kisses down her collarbone. Licking and sucking, at every chance he got.

Oh god he had missed this.

It was times like these, when he wondered WHY he had suggested the break. But then thinking back to the reason, he just stopped thinking all together…

She was ready and he was ready. Without warning he plunged into her wet core.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed at the unexpected intrusion.

He began a steady pace…

In and out…

But it soon got faster and faster…

"Sasuke…" Sakura moaned, clutching onto the sweaty lock of hair at the back of his head. Both their eyes closed tight.

Her inner walls had tightened around him. He moaned and sped up even more. Their sweaty bodies grinded against each other. Their hips moved together in perfect rhythm. They felt a white-hot dart of pleasure as the blissful sensation gradually built up…

And just when they were about to hit that point of absolute ecstasy…

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _

…….…….

The threshold had disappeared. The moment had vanished. Everything went black.

_Briiiing…_

Slowly an eyelid fluttered open…and then another one…

Streams of light attacked dark aroused eyes…

He was still on his bed…

But it was morning…

And no Sakura…

_Briiiing…_

Fuck.

He cursed.

It would seem he just had a… wet dream about Sakura.

Well, it wasn't actually "wet" yet… because…

He looked down at his very rigid member… He hadn't released yet.

He growled and violently punched his pillow. WHY?!

It had felt so real.

_Briiiing…_

'_COULD THAT PHONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?'_

It was bad enough that it had been the ringing that interrupted and awoke him from his oh so sweet dream with his oh so sweet _Sa-ku-ra._

He made a note to kill whoever's on the other end and picked up the ringing device. His voice noticeably frustrated and in agony.

"What?"

He continued to stare at his alive _friend_.

Well, how the hell was he supposed to get rid of this?

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

He recognized the voice straight away…

"Karin."

His cock twitched for attention. He groaned.

This was… SO NOT RIGHT!

* * *

**A/N: Heheheheee… He SO had that coming! Sorry to disappoint you guys, making it a dream and all. But this was the only way I could think of to add 'SasuSaku fluff' without them actually making up.**

**Btw, did anyone think it wasn't a dream? Hehe. (though the title of this chapter have it away big time)**

_**SPECIAL THANKS**_**: If you're wondering why the lemon wasn't bad, that's probably cause I got lots and lots of help from the lemon extraordinaire AKA my (perverted, but not really) beta **_**aliciaemilia**_**!! Haha. **_**Thank you sooo much Aly for helping me out!! **_

**Please read: '****Goodbye Days****' (especially this) or '****Wanted: sexy fool for 30 days****' (My new fic) if cha have time! **

**Make me happy and **_**Pleeease review! **_**:D**

**

* * *

**

**No question thingy this time! (Because of this note) But next time there will be!**

**---**

_**To **__**LE CAFÉ CLICHÉ**__** READERS**_

**Sorry but, I have decided to put that fic on HIATUS. I'm not sure for how long. (**_**but not for long**_**, maybe a month or so) But yeah that fic won't be update for sometime (because of plot reasons) But don't worry I will finish ALL my fics even if it kills me. So please be patient. Maybe sometime after my holiday I will bring it back…**

**

* * *

**

**Happy '08!!**


	8. Fly as the plot thickens

**A/N: I'm so extremely SORRY for the wait. It didn't count on it (the wait) being sooo long.**

**Reviewers: Thankyuu for the awesome reviews!! -heart-**

**Haha I dunno why y'all hating on Karin. She hasn't done anything… yet.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER: THIS IS A SASUSAKU FIC!!**

**Warning: Short, fast-paced Chappie. You have been warned. **

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

He finally hung up with a frustrated sighed.

Did she HAVE to call just then?

To be completely honest… he'd rather finish his dream…

Screaming agitatedly and punching his pillow a few more times, he got up and slowly took strides to the bathroom.

He looked down at his erected member.

Perhaps a cold shower will suffice?

He groaned. It had twitched again.

Okay… Maybe two cold showers…

* * *

"Blerrghh…" She rinsed the sickening taste out of her mouth with the clean water. Looking up at her reflection, she nearly scared at shit out of herself.

Oh…

She looked horrible.

She had been up all night with the worst upset stomach she'd had in years. Waking up in the middle of the night and throwing up constantly.

She didn't want Neji to worry and see her like this so she quickly ran from his suite before it had gotten any worse.

And it did.

Her hair was a pink mess. There were dark bags under her eyes. Her face pale and thin, looking like she got the life sucked out of her. Her eyes were cloudy and watery from queasiness.

Eh…

She looks like a sickly dieing anorexic panda.

Turning the tap knob she watched as her cupped hands fill with flowing clear, clean water. Without looking at herself again she splashed the cool fluid on her weary face.

Then Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly turning her head, familiar dark eyes gazed worriedly at her.

For a moment…

'_Sasuke?_'

"Sakura. Are you Okay?"

But his voice wasn't Sasuke's…

"Itachi onii-chan…" she let out unconsciously.

The older man soothingly patted her back.

"…I'm okay." She said with an uneasy smile. Small drops of water from her wet fringe dripped down her face.

"Sakura…" Itachi said as his other hand went to her forehead.

His face scrunched up in confusion.

She didn't have much of a fever.

"You don't have much of a fever."

…

Right then it hit the both of them.

Like a hammer right on the head.

She bit her lip nervously. Not really sure if it was in dread or delight.

"Could you be…"

The raven haired man said slowly.

Please. Please. Please. Don't say it.

"… Pregnant…?"

No! She wasn't… there was… no way…she was…

…………………………

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of his room straight pass the coffee table. It was until he saw the shiny metal glimmer of an object on his table he did a double take.

Odd.

He thought as he picked up the clippers.

He didn't remember ever using them and leaving them there…

His onyx eyes narrowed.

Had someone been snooping around?

* * *

'_**Okay. Okay. You can do this.'**_

'_No. No. You can't.'_

'_**Not helping. And how hard can it be. Just casually walk in there… grab it and go!'**_

'_Easier said than done!'_

'_**Like I said. NOT HELPING!'**_

'_I'm just stating the facts. I mean. What if someone see?!'_

She stopped on the spot and looked at her reflection at the closest, random shop window.

The green eyed girl was disguised in a stylist trucky cap, successfully hiding her pink tresses and wore thin framed deep red glasses, attempting to hide a bit more of her face… You could hardly tell who she was…

'_**Err. If they see they're not likely to recognize…'**_

'_But still you never know…'_

'_**Ahh. I didn't know you were such a coward.' **_

'_I'm not a coward!'_

'_**So prove it!'**_

'_I don't—'_

'_**Proveeeee it!' **_

And so she walked on… to the nearest pharmacy.

* * *

He flopped down comfortable on his sofa.

Thank Kami. His job was finally over.

All the filming for him was done.

Well actually not completely. He had some more 'love scenes' with Karin. But they have apparently found someone to take his place. Which was a good thing… He wouldn't know what his guilt would do to him if anyone and Sakura especially, saw him having 'fake sex' with Karin.

They were filming the rest of the movie today. That's why Karin had called. She called to inform him about it and ask him if he was going to show up and meet his stand in.

And Sasuke being Sasuke…

He didn't bother to go.

He was actually surprised they had found someone at all!

But apparently his face wasn't like Sasuke's at all. Only the hair. So they have to cut it roughly and combine it with as much real Sasuke clips as possible. And these days… technology could give you that.

He grabbed for the remote and turned on his plasma.

He didn't know why he even bothered to turn it on. His mind was focused elsewhere… The sound coming from the screen was completely drained out. His eyes starring into space…

He hadn't thought much about the dream last night.

But now that he thought about not thinking about it…

It consequently made him think about it!

It was… she… and he…

He groaned.

Stupid dream.

Why did it have to seem so real?

Why did he even have to dream about it at all…

Was it subconsciously lurking in the back of in head for so long it has to be freed from the hidden depths?

Was it because… he had wanted the same situation between him and her to happen for so long that he had to see it for himself? Even if was in a mere dream…?

Was this break meaningless after all?

He shook his head in revelation.

He needed to know she—

_SLAM!_

………

* * *

_Ding!_

The door chimed as Sakura nervously walked in.

'_**Remember… Grab and go!'**_

'_But I have to pay for it!'_

'_**Paying for it is like the and! It doesn't need to be said!'**_

'_What?'_

'_**Oh geeze… just go find it!!'**_

Looking around, back and forth, paranoid the girl carefully checked for any on-lookers maker sure no one was looking at her she sighed in relief and walked to the 'pregnancy' section.

Oh God.

There were sooo many of them.

She had no idea what she needed to get.

Maybe if she… looking at the unattended clerk putting up some shampoo bottles on the opposite rack…

She decided it was best to ask…

………………………

Sometime later…

_Ding! _

She happily walked out of there with 'Mummies To Be?' Most accurate Pregnancy test.

* * *

…_SLAM!_

Not bothering to knock, an angry blonde haired man stormed through the door.

"What the fuck is this?" The man that intruded waved a big, cut-opened yellow envelope at the darker haired man.

Dark eyes scanned the package. He wasn't exactly sure what was in it. But he had a pretty good idea.

Ah. So that's why the scissors were there…Naruto had left them on the table.

"Is this why? You know the reason?" He threw the envelope at the sitting man's feet.

"…" The Uchiha didn't know what to say.

It would seem someone had found out his little secret.

"You're a damn fucking idiot you know! How could you do this?!"

Sasuke glared. "So you're the one that's been sneaking around here? What the hell are you doing snooping around you dobe."

He was a lot calmer than usual.

"How could you do this to her! She has a right to know!"

Suddenly, Sasuke stood up. Leveling with his friend's stare.

"Don't you _dare _say anything to Sakura." He warned threateningly, his tone was low and dangerous.

"What you don't _think_ she has a right to know?!"

"Just mind your own fucking business and keep your mouth shut!!" Sasuke exploded.

Naruto started at him incredulously.

How could they not have notice what was going on?

…………………………

* * *

_Next morning…_

TOKYO TIMES

Top Headline—

SAKURA BLOOMS: CHERRY-CHAN HAS A CHIBI-CHERRY ON THE WAY?!

From an again anonymous source, yesterday afternoon we got handed, not one… BUT two startling photos. But why is this photograph any different to the many we get everyday? Because…!!

In this picture you see Cherry (Haruno Sakura) in a pharmacy holding what it seems to be… perhaps some pregnancy pills?!

We couldn't fully identify the package in her hands… but! However the bold label of the brand was visible. 'MTB' in a square, in black. Everyone knows this company only specializes in pregnancy stuff!

Our team had went to that same local pharmacy (Chou-ku district) wanting to ask and confirm this astounding commotional rumor…

Although she couldn't tell us what it was that Haruno Sakura had bought due to the purchaser's privacy policy reasons, she did say the woman in the picture was the singing sensation and she had no doubt walked in nervously with a disguise and left with the mystery purchase in her hand.

Clarifying the photo— (Left image): It was because her clever disguise had a minor flaw (circled in red). Through flickering about, one unmistakable _pink_ lock had fallen from her cap…

Most popular up roaring questions are…

Sakura! Are you really pregnant?

How is this going to work with you on a break and all?

Does Sasuke know?

Well, if he doesn't know anything about it. He sure does now. (For which we are deeply sorry, Sakura. But this seemed to have spread so quickly within only 12 hours.)

But always remember…

Your fans will always be here and there for you!

……………………

_FOR: SAKURA BLOOMING? NEJI IS BACK? Read more. Page 9._

* * *

**A/N: End here****… Haha I missed writing my articles… and… I know I know.**

**-Dodges flying objects- THAT LONG WAIT FOR THIS STUPID SHORT ASS CHAPTER!? **

…

**Yeah. Soo sorry. School is taking it's toll once again. And to make things worse… I just started my STUPID NEW school on Wednesday. ARGHH! I hateee it with a passion!**

**Gomen naa. -sigh-**

**Oh and if you're wondering. YEAH. Naruto had found out the REASON why Sasuke asked for the break!**

**But still... Please Review naa! (:D)**

---

**As much as I would like to... I'm sorry but I don't have to time to reply to everyone's reviews! And if I reply one. My inner self will probably make me reply the rest of them… Soo… if you've got a question pop it into your review! –smiley face-**

_**Dun dun dun! … Not-so-good answers to your not-so-good questions!! (Hehe. Kidding.)**_

When sasuke said "he had karin's body in his arms" does that mean that they were having sex or what...?

**Noo. Haha they were just kissing (ya know for the movie) and obviously it had to be a 'passionate' one so he was holding her. **

Is he gonna cheat with Karin!?

**Err. Hmm…………**** Haha well… You don't know if he's done it or is going to do it with Karin or not yet... Hell, I don't even know that… so I can't give you a valid answer. **

If he DARES to do it with Karin... well, do you think you could get Sakura to leave his two-timing ass?

**IF he DID DARE to do it with Karin. Of course Sakura's gonna leave his cheating ass! THAT'S 'IF!' I-F. IF!**

Will she accept the deal Neji offered her?

**Weeeell, we'll see possibly next chapter.**

**---**

**Well that's it!**

**P.S. Have you read my NaruIno (Found: Lost Cheesy Grins) one-shot?... Since there was NaruIno in here already… Thought u might be interested. And there's SasuSaku in it as well! (:D)**


	9. Fly: Insert piece One

**A/N: Yo!**

**THANK YOUUU! For all the reviews, hits, alerts, faves etc etc for the Last chapter!! I think (by the numbers) that chapter was my most successful… yet it was my choppiest one… haha.  
–HUGGLES YOU ALL- **

**That is all!**

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

**INSERT PIECE ONE.**

_-x-X-x-_

* * *

**Part One.**

**S — is for SASUKE. **_(Secrets are essential…)_

His heart felt faint.

Literary.

It had been a day since yesterday…

'_What the… FUCK?'_

For some unknown reason he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

'_Sakura…'_

No. NO. She couldn't be…

'…_pregnant…'_

There was no way that she was.

This wasn't happening. This wasn't working out the way he had planned it to work out.

His heart was beating to erratically it'd made him pant slightly.

'_What's happening to me…?'_ he couldn't help ask himself, although he very well knew the answer to that.

First it was Naruto finding out about his secret…

And now this.

The raven man smiled bitterly, he didn't think Naruto was going to act the way he did when he found out. Them being best friends… Sasuke thought that maybe that little knowledge about what he had been hiding from everyone would've evoked more _emotion _from Naruto. And although he didn't tell the dobe WHY and HOW exactly what he had found out yesterday had anything relevant to do with his own break with Sakura…

But again… Despite being the fool everyone gave him credit for, deep down, when it came to hunches Naruto's instincts were the best. And Sasuke knew…

Even before Naruto had found the evidence in that stupid yellow envelope that _he should've_ _hid more carefully_… Sasuke knew Naruto found out, as _stupid_ as the reason was…

Naruto knew why Sasuke had asked Sakura for the break.

He just better keep his mouth shut. Sasuke still had time… and now wasn't the time to tell anyone, especially Sakura…

But Kami, he groaned. He wanted to tell her so bad. He wanted her to wrap her arms lovingly around him… and to be able to hold her in his…

But he knew that wouldn't do any good. It would hurt her more.

But not only that… because also, it would hurt him more.

And now there was the pregnancy scandal with Sakura…

He knew that if she was really pregnant. It would be with _his_ child. He had no doubt about that.

Half of him was ecstatic over the possibility that Sakura might be pregnant with his child… but the other half of him was thinking that this was the worst that could happen…

He knew to never believe what he reads in articles or see on TV because eighty percent of the time it was utter bullshit.

He had to go see her.

Break or no break. He would have to talk to her about this…

ASAP.

_x_

_x_

_x_

**Eye-catch! **A black haired man kneeled upon a large and exquisite grave stone. In bold capitals was his own name, the tomb stone ghostly screamed, UCHIHA SASUKE. — _Lord give me strength to walk away..._

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

**Part Two.**

**I — is for INO. **_(It kills to lose when you win.)_

He had been acting weird since yesterday. Although she didn't say anything to him, she knew he knows she's suspicious.

And she also knew yesterday after he left from Sasuke's, he went and got himself intoxicated. That's what struck her.

Naruto never got out and drunk till he dropped, that was always Sasuke job, and Naruto would be the one getting him back on his feet again.

But when the normally tipsy yet cheery blonde had staggered into the room yesterday night, looking like hell, with Shikamaru as his support… She knew something must've definitely happened at Sasuke's place.

Of course Naruto was one to go out and have drinks. He was a party animal. But this time it was different.

_It was so un-Naruto like. _

Because this time it looked as though he wasn't drinking to have fun, it seemed he did it for a different motive all together…

…like…

Drinking pain away?... or maybe even…

Trying to find some solace?

She hadn't seen him like this since…

…Since _she_ had left him…

But that wasn't something Ino wanted to think about right now…because even now thinking about what happened back then…

It hurt.

She knows Naruto's feelings for her were genuine… but sometimes she couldn't help but feel like… like… she was a replacement… a replacement for something he could never have…

And this morning when she found him in a deep slumber, she quietly went to work, but not before carefully giving him a chaste kiss on his whiskered-scarred face.

_x_

_x_

_x_

**Eye-catch! **A blonde beauty stood behind a loving couple. The man's cheesy expression was seen, but for a split second, his short haired girlfriend's face was replaced by her own. — _It shouldn't have happened that way…_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

**Part Three.**

**N — is for NARUTO. **_(Never underestimate the loud idiot.)_

Slowly, heavy blood-shot eyes fluttered open. Bright streams of light attack his eyes, that's when he felt the aftermath of being drunk the day before.

This head throbbed in pain. It was spinning, almost madly, back and forth, and back and forth, in a whirlwind of chaos.

Grudgingly getting up from his bed, he planted his feet on the ground and just as he stood up…

"EARTHQUAKE!!" He screamed on impulse loudly before jumping back on the bed.

It took a few seconds for him to realize how stupid that comment was, before he again stepped to the floor. This time however, the shaking underneath his feet had slight subsided. He managed a wobbly walk to his bathroom.

An odd shiver ran through him. Feeling the cool liquid fill up in the palm of his hands he splashed the chilly water all over his tired face before looking straight in his mirror. And…

"UGH!" when he saw his reflection he flinched in shock. He did not look like himself! He—he—he looked like Sasuke on a semi-bad day. And THAT was saying enough.

He felt like shit. And he hadn't felt this bad since…

Oh God.

It would seem as though history is repeating itself.

Sighing, he rubbed his face before stripping himself and hopped into the shower.

Turning the handle to the left and pulling it forward, he stood still as the icy water blast onto him.

He didn't know why he went out last night.

Even after he found out about Sasuke's secret.

It was Sakura he felt sorry for…

It didn't even have anything to do with him!...

'_But it does…'_

He thought reluctantly.

But at least now. He knew.

He knew why Sasuke wanted the break.

He now knew why Sasuke had been getting close with Karin. Because. She was _Fujiwara Keiichi's_ daughter.

Naruto's lips tugged into a small smirk. Sasuke was a stupid bastard. He was an insanely moronic asshole despite being the influential figure-head Tokyo held him to be. But besides that point he was also a manipulative genius.

Sasuke was definitely playing his cards right.

It was just everyone else's he was fucking up.

_x_

_x_

_x_

**Eye-catch! **His cerulean eyes watched as the blonde bombshell dozed off in his arms, for a sudden moment, someone else's face had switched with hers. He shook his head. — _She was not a replacement... _

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

**Part Four **

**S — is for SAKURA.** _(Sorrow is a six letter word.)_

She nearly fainted when she saw that article.

All that disguising and it was all in vain!

'_**You didn't try that hard…' **_

'_But still!...'_

She felt like an idiot. Thinking back to it now, she could've just asked someone to go and buy it for her.

It was at times like these she hated her life. The pink haired smiled bitterly. If it had been someone else… someone less known… then the world wouldn't keep tabs on her life twenty-four/seven… they everyone would just go on with life without having to know more about hers than… _she _did.

But it was then something much more alarming hit her.

What will Sasuke think when he sees it?

She nibbled her lower lip in nervous wonder.

He would most likely flip.

Or maybe he wouldn't believe it at all?

He could even go all jack-ass and ask her if it was even his child…

She shook her head at that last thought. If Sasuke even brought something like that up… she would… she would, slaughter him!

She groaned. This was taking forever.

Only forty-eight seconds had past…

Sakura had been to chicken to take the test yesterday…

So she was waiting for the results now.

'_How long is this going to take!?' _

'_**It's hasn't even been a minute yet—oh wait. 1 min 1 second. I min 2 second…3 second…' **_

She groaned.

Now that she thought about it…

Her revenge thing… hasn't turned out the way she had hoped.

And…her parents…and his parents…it's odd they haven't called.

And. And!...

That movie offer from Neji…

She already had a conclusion for that…

'_If it turns green, no. If it's red, then yes…'_

Her mind always ended up wondering off when she couldn't wait for something to happen. It was a little skill she developed since she as very little…

In case you hadn't notice… Haruno Sakura was not a very patient female.

After a little while her gaze ran to the end of the stick…

It was done.

And seeing the colour, her eyes widened in shock, her pink lips slightly parted open…

A heavy, unknown sensation flooded down the pits of her stomach.

And to be honest…

She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or releaved…

_x_

_x_

_x_

**Eye-catch! **Drip… Drip…Teary emerald eyes watch heartbrokenly, catching her dark haired lover in bed with another. Breathing erratically… She… Woke up. — _Whatever was not, never will be…_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_**  
**

**S.I.N.S.**

_x_

* * *

**A/N: There were MAJOR hints in this chapter! But short again? Yeaah I'm sorry! Reason: Schools been really shitty for me... I HATE my new school...so much crap to do...Anyways...**

**It's a (very weird, but I like it) FILLER. Since things were moving so fast I had to slow it down a bit…**

**And yeah… (sighh) I try… ****Next chapter will be better I promise! SS FLUFF! Sasuke's gonna have a _talk_...with Sakura... -cough- haha...**

**Well, Please review. :)**

* * *

Note: It's only a question if there's a question mark. If you're question is not in here then it probably was similar to the ones I did answer…

And oh the questions are straight copy and paste so if they don't make sense that's your own fault! Haha…

_Dun dun duuun!! _(AWESOME answers… to you're not so awesome questions… hehe)

O-M-G-O-S-H did sakura cheat on sasuke!?

**Definitely not! Unless she gets possessed or something…**

Btw had those two ever had sex yet? Uhm i dun think he should cheat on Sakura with karin he loved really much didn't he?

**Those two, meaning Karin... or Sakura…? Well, in any case yes to both! Of course Sasuke has slept with Karin before! (when he wasn't with Sakura yet!!) I'm NOT trying to encourage SasuKarin!! I'm just being realistic. :) No Sasuke is not a cheater. Of course until he gets possessed or something…**

I don't know, this fic (some of your fic actually) is more of SasuKarin than Sasusaku?

**O.O… ehh. I didn't feel that there was much SasuKarin in here so far… but just keep in mind that this is and always will be a SS fic!! **

i wonder what's that secret naruto and sasuke talking about??

**Ehh. Well great! But sorry I'll have to let you keep wondering then! XD**

Why did Sasuke ask for the break?

**Because he's Sasuke. (For more info please read question above) **

Must 'Tokyo Times' be so nosy?!

**Well ask all mags/newspapers alike… to which they would answer yes because they need to bring up some interesting headline for consumers to buy…who by the way is us… haha..**

well that was interesting what is sasue keeping from sakura?

**A lot… yet so… little… **

Is there going to be anymore of Sasuke and Karin?

**Umm… that honestly depends on what you claim to be 'SasuKarin.' Like for instance some people don't think there been much Saska in this fic… yet others think there's been too much…**

**OKE IMPORTANT!! **

**THE QUESTION THINGY: I have decided to discontinue it from here on. Yeahhs that was the last of the "**_**Dun**__**dun duuun… Answers to your not-so-good questions!**_**" but I don't want ppl to feel as though I've started to neglect my reviews since I've already done the Q&A thingo for most of my chapters… SO just giving you a heads up! Of course I'll be clearing little bits from time to time just so no one gets confused! The reason I'm taking it away is because its soo troublesome... **

**Asterisque out! **


	10. Fly in Coincidence

**A/N: Yo! Ahhh. It's been awhile. Haha. And I deeply apologize for the wait! & Thank you very very much for the reviews. **

**Important: (About the SECRET Sasuke is keeping) Okay, I realized I may have put in a little too much 'suspense' for something that isn't 'OMG' huge. I know this sounds kind of stupid but (I think) Everyone's expecting the secret to be this massively shocking news. Well, sorry to disappoint, but it's not... Naruto only made a big deal cause (hint: in 'insert chapter one')… well you'll find out soon…**

**Without further ado…**

* * *

She stepped into the quiet room. Her eyebrows scrunched up at the sight of Naruto, sitting almost emotionlessly on their glass dining table.

"Naruto…?" She whispered quietly. "Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked. Hope and plead heavily etched in her tone.

He looked at her blankly for a few seconds before he smiled softly. He got up, slowly taking small, careful steps towards her.

"I'm sorry about last night. Won't happen again, I promise."

His lips tugged up into that sweet cheesy grin of his, wrapping his arms around her waist. But Ino was Ino. She will not be taken away by his charm. Instead, she shifted slightly in his arms before poking him in the chest. Her sky blue eyes narrowed up at him.

Honestly, who did Naruto think he was dealing with here…?

"You haven't answered my question." She said to him, sweetly… maybe a little too sweetly.

The blonde man cleared his throat awkwardly before ruffling his hair, gulping nervously.

"It's really nothing." He paused. "Don't worry about it."

Still in his arms, she glared at him.

"You know something don't you!" she accused.

"No! No I really don't!" This time his arms had left her waist, he put them up defensively.

"Hmm…"

She was going to let him get away with it. It wasn't something new. She always let him get away with it… it didn't matter, she was bound to find out soon anyways… She smiled at the thought… She always did…

There was a small pause as she stopped slightly, not knowing what to say about the clipping of newspaper lying hazardously on the table…

"Do you think Sakura is really pregnant?"

… and she got an even bigger pause from Naruto.

And then…

"I need to go over to Sasuke's."

* * *

She picked up the ringing device.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Sakura." She wasn't surprised when she heard his voice. She saw his name on caller ID.

"Neji!" She yelled excitedly. "What's up?"

"Listen. I wanted to talk about that offer today."

Ah-Oh. Honestly, she hadn't given that offer much thought, especially since everything else was going on. Even though she made an agreement with herself yesterday, and because of the outcome the result is for her to accept Neji's movie proposal… but right now, at this very moment. She wasn't so sure anymore…

"Uhh. Okay, sure!" She said unsurely. To her surprise, a soft chuckle escaped his mouth.

"You haven't really thought about it have you?" Damn. He knew her too well.

"Haha…" She let out a nervous laugh. "Not really." She told him honestly.

"Well it's alright… it must be a hard time for you right now. I keep up with the times you know? … anyways I think it's a good idea if you don't accept—"

"No!" She interrupted him. This was her chance at revenge. This was probably the best way to get back at Sasuke. Make him feel her pain! He'd know what she'd felt every time he went filming… with Karin… She couldn't let an opportunity like this pass! It was so… perfectly perfect! …

"Just give me more time…"

'_**So why the freaking hell are you hesitating?!'**_ her inner chimed in.

She heard him sigh.

"Sakura… I stand by what I've said before. You're still the same Sakura."

She scoffed lightly.

"I hope that's a good thing…"

"Sakura, you think you could help me with something this afternoon?"

"Hmm… depends what it is…?"

"Oh I'm sure it's something you have plenty of experience with." He said it like a tease.

"And what might that be?" She smiled.

"Shopping." He only said one word, and that was all it took.

"Well of course! Just tell me wh—"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Neji hang on." She put the phone away from her mouth before, "Come in!"

Her bedroom door quickly opened.

"Auntie Saki!" Mina called cheerfully. "Lunch is ready!" She said walking up to the pink haired woman sitting on her messy bed.

"I'll be there in a moment." She told the small girl softly with a sweet smile.

Mina smiled and nodded before rushing out of the room.

Sakura went back to the phone.

"Neji?"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard."

"Haha… okay well…"

"I'll call you later." He told her.

"Alrighty! See you tonight!"

… and she hung up, quickly following Mina's steps. Damn. She wasn't hungry…

* * *

Bang! Naruto burst through the door without a care.

Sasuke glared at the blonde with distain.

How the hell does Naruto do that? Was it him not locking the door…? Or… Sasuke narrowed his eyes… Does that Dobe have a spare key?!

Naruto intruded the apartment like a mad man.

He began hysterically pacing in front of the sitting Sasuke, massaging his temples.

"Okay. _Look._ Look." He paused on the spot, giving the dark haired man his full attention. "Sasuke. I'm not angry! _I'm not_!" The blonde waved his hands exasperatedly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at his frantic friend.

"I just wanna help out alright?! No I'm not going to tell Sakura! You're my friend and I respect your choices. And no I won't tell anyone else, but man, SASUKE! Get yourself together!!" By now he was gripping Sasuke by the shoulders, shaking him violently.

A vein probed his head. Naruto was telling him to 'get himself together'?! He was the one going mad!

Sasuke yanked himself out of Naruto's grasp. He narrowed his eyes at the maniac.

"Are you drunk?"

Blue eyes widened incredulously at him.

"Am I _drunk_?" Naruto asked, scandalized. "No I am not _drunk_! I was _drunk_ yesterday!"

And so Sasuke whacked him.

"Oww! What the hell was that for bastard?!"

"For acting like a damn maniac."

"I AM NOT—_OWW_!"

Sasuke whacked him in the head, again.

"What was _that_ for?!" he exclaimed, nursing his going-to-be bruised head.

"For barging in." He said simply.

Naruto gave a thoughtful look for a moment before shrugging. "Fair enough."

"What do you want Naruto?"

"I told you. We're gonna get you out of this mess." He sighed.

"I don't need your help." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Is that what you said when you started courting Sakura?" he taunted, although they very well knew, that wasn't how it went down.

Sasuke glared him at.

"Okay okay! Geesh. Only kidding." He paused.

"I got it under-control."

"Ahuh. _Right, right, right, right._ Is that why you're living Sakura-less and looking like a damn zombie?..." He paused, quickly changing the subject. "You know, I think you should tell Sakura, I mean it's only right if she knows cause—"

Sasuke's intensely dark expression and clenched fists made Naruto come to a halt.

"Get the hell out." He hissed.

"Shutting up right now…"

* * *

"Mmm…" Sakura moaned as pleasure unfurled in her mouth, delighting her taste buds. "This crème brûlée tastes soooo good!"

Three pairs of eyes stared strangely at the pink haired woman.

"Auntie Saki!" Mina pouted. "You're supposed to be eating this first!" Her small hand reached over, and with her fork she poked the small dish of salad in front of Sakura.

"But I don't want to eat that." Came her childish reply.

From the other side of the circular dining table she saw Itachi frowning slightly at her before it quickly turned into a small smirk.

"You're a bad influence on my kids."

For a second Sakura widened her eyes, feigning shock, before she let out a small giggle.

"I never said I was a good one." She poked her tongue out at him.

"Do we have to eat this?" It was Shin who spoke this time.

"I hate vegetables!" He complained.

"Just eat it." His dad told him.

Both Itachi and Sakura watch as Shin cringed while he scraped all the greens to one side of his plate, then stabbing the piece of tomato with his fork. He shoved it into his mouth, munching on it contently. Onyx eyes found emerald ones before they both erupted with laughter. Itachi reached over and ruffled his son's hair.

"You're so much like Sasuke."

Of course Shin had no idea why his father just said that, but Uncle Sasuke was so cool! So he figured it was a good thing… probably…

* * *

They sat quietly on their own sofa, an unknown movie playing faintly in the background.

"Sasuke, man I'm starving…"

No reply.

"I wondered how you survived these days…"

No reply.

"What—how do you eat?"

Stomach grumbles.

"…There's nothing in your fridge."

No reply.

"I checked ten minutes ago…"

No reply.

"You're not hungry?"

No reply.

"I really think we should go out or—"

_Twhack!_

"—or not."

* * *

_Later that day…_

x

It was noisy inside and out. It wasn't really crowded. But…

_Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip!_

It was pouring outside the store. Heavy drops blasted down from the darkness above. She let out a small sigh. Good thing they got here before the rain, because inside the walls, it was warm… and even better, dry.

_Srchhh._

The automatic glass doors of the supermarket constantly opened…

_Ding!_

… and closed again.

People started to peel in, probably because of the rain…

"I can't believe this!" Sakura whined.

"Believe what?" The attractive man from beside her ask, amusedly.

"This! Shopping?" She paused. "This isn't shopping!" She protested childishly.

"Oh." His smirk broadened. "So grocery shopping isn't shopping?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Well, _grocery _shopping... This wasn't what I had in mind…"

"But we're still shopping right?" the amusement never leaving his face.

"Oh shut up Neji." She said as she slipped her tongue out at him. "Let's get this done!" She said half excited as she push her trolley through the isle.

* * *

_Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip!_

Two figures quickly ran across the car park.

"You dope!" The dark haired man screamed. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"So what? A little rain gonna bring you down teme?" Naruto taunted, ruffling his flatly dampened blonde hair.

Sasuke glared at his friend.

"What the hell are we doing here?"

They were both standing outside, in the undercover area of a large supermarket, half drenched.

"To buy something to eat obviously." Naruto grinned.

"What, you couldn't go for take out?" he grunted, before promptly rolling down his sleeves. The chilly winds and specs of water that still reached them got the better of him.

"Sometimes it's nice to have a home cook meal." Naruto told him with a sly grin. "Obviously something you've been lacking…" He teased.

Sasuke's eyes only narrowed more at his comment.

"Heh. I'm sure you talk from experience."

Naruto only grinned back at him.

"Real men know how to fend for themselves."

"Hn…"

_Srchhh._

A few seconds later they finished attempting to dry up from the rain.

_Ding!_

They watched as people filled the supermarket, trying to run for cover from the heavy rain bashing down. Just as the two were about to go in…

_Srchhh._

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened in surprise.

_Ding!_

"What is it Naruto?"

_Srchhh._

"I don't think we should go in…"

_Ding!_

* * *

**A/N: I know I said there was gonna be a SasuSaku moment but I'm sorry... I did NOT want to rushly write it, and the only way this was gonna be updated today was if I left it here... soo sorry!!**

**(on Mar 28)Happy belated Birthday to Sakura! (and it's mine today!! -pokes tongue out- heheh)**

* * *

_-30.03.08-_


	11. IMPORTANT AN Plz READ

**Important Note:**

**Now, before you start flaming me. Please just read through this. (I hate A/Ns too, especially when you see that alert in your inbox and you think it's another chapter...)**

**I have decided to DISCONTINUE this fic INDEFINATELY. For several reasons.**

**I think the most important one is that, I no longer have any interest in this fanfiction.**

**This fanfic, to me, in no sense can be called a "Naruto Fanfiction". Yes, while it does fall down in the category of "Alternate Universe", it seems, I have painted my own characters and given them the appearance of those you see on the Naruto series.**

**And I'm sure all of you are okay with this. As the writer, I am not.**

**I know that all AU stories are like that, but this one... irks me the most out of all I have read.**

**I have actually been thinking about this for a while now. And have wanted to write this note for a long time, but I didn't want to thrrow away my most reviewed fanfiction.**

**I'm pretty devo too. Honestly, I had the last chapter of this fic all planned out. I guess I kept it here for as long as I did, because I really wanted to "see" that ending. But now I realize, forcing myself to write the next 10 or so chapters, like it's a chore, before I can finally get to that ending is not really worth it.**

**So sorry.**

**But if you are interested. You can go read some of my other fanfictions. I have recently updated a new one. (which is much better than this) and I WILL be keeping till the end, because I'm actually interested in the plot. Although that seems slack, I have not decided this because of that reason.**

**This is still an indefinite decision. So.. who knows.. I might write that ending one day haha. -grins- (if someone really convinces me otherwise..)**

**All though it wouldn't really matter would it. Haha. It's not like some stupid story on fanfiction effects anything. **

**Thank you soooo much for all your support on this fic!! -huggles you all-**

**-takes a bow-**

**And out!**

**-asterisque.**


End file.
